Kurt's Anatomy
by godivaraphael
Summary: What happens when Kurt gets sick and only Derek Shepard can save him? Will he live to hear the words he has waited half his life to hear? And will Mr. Schue find love in Seattle and forget about Emma?
1. Out From Under

So, here it is, chapter one of the very first ever Glee/Grey's Anatomy story, our protagonist is Kurt from Glee, but don't worry, Grey's characters will be in the spotlight for some chapters as well. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Today was the day that the Glee club assignment was due, Britney Spears. Kurt loved pop music, Gaga and Madonna being icons in all aspects of art in his life, so while he loved Britney, her music never found a way to apply in his life. So when he was told to sing a song by her, all the recent and classic singles were instantly snatched, and he was left with her obscure tunes. He eventually chose Out From Under, and began to practice in the basement, until Finn came in, fumbling like the big oaf he was.

"Finn, what are you doing, I'm practicing here!" Finn looked just a little bit guilty, but his expression quickly turned to laughter when he saw Kurt decked out in a ringmaster's attire. "What's so funny, Finn?" Kurt's huge red ringed top hat did nothing to hide his displeasure in Finn's behavior, but definitely helped Finn's laughter escape his lips.

"I'm sorry Kurt, it's just, you're taking this thing seriously, but didn't Brittany choose Circus?" Finn noticed how the short jacket fit so well around the small boy, and how even the black almost tights like pants clung quite well around- wait, what, he definitely did NOT notice any of that. Definitely not.

"I chose Out From Under from her Circus album, and if I want to embody what Britney is about, I need to experience the performance in her wardrobe. Just stop, I need to focus, ever since that greasy food in the cafeteria today, I've had a huge migraine, and it's only going to get worse if the stress from this assignment has me cut from Glee club, or worse, causes breakouts! Breakouts, Finn, I'm not some pimply freshman, my skin is immaculate, like satin and silk wrapped around my face, creating the perfect blend of firm, moisturized skin that this godforsaken town has ever seen." Finn was definitely scared now, Kurt a little pleased, seeing as a scared Finn was a cute Finn. Very cute.

"You know, sorry, just keep practicing, I bet you'll do great." If only Kurt thought so too.

* * *

Kurt woke up with the same pounding headache from last night, probably because no matter how hard he tried, the stupid lyrics just were impossible to remember. Choreography and costumes were always easy, second nature really, but show tunes were more his thing. Britney was not the kind of music he found himself knowing every word to, let alone trying to memorize the night before. After a quick morning facial and applying lots of product to his hair, he began to get dressed, only to find Finn still lying in bed, totally motionless, like a corpse. Finn was as white as a ghost, and his chest wasn't moving up and down like it usually did.

"Finn? Oh my god, Finn!" Kurt began to shake Finn, and if Kurt had been looking, he would have noticed Finn smiling to himself at his prank going just as planned. "Oh, uh, CPR." Finn barely got through the chest pounds, and now, Kurt's perfectly unchapped lips were flying towards his, and Finn prepared for the worst, in fact, ready to throw in the towel entirely and just wake up miraculously. But before he could stop Kurt, he felt himself kissing Kurt, until Kurt threw himself backwards, and looked at Finn, who 'began to regain consciousness'. "Finn, oh my god, are you OK, what happened?"

"Uh, I took a lot of vitamins yesterday, but I think I may have accidentally taken my mom's sleeping pills. I was out pretty cold." It was now Kurt's turn to turn ghost white, and Finn just sat upright in bed, looking at his best friend.

"I was so worried, Finn. What would happen if you died, I mean, how could I go on without you, one minute alive, the next- gone." Finn was a little shocked that one little prank had them in such a deep conversation, but he couldn't stop himself but feel affected by everything Kurt was saying.

"You would have to try to live on, Kurt. I mean, if you died, I would hurt for a long time, but I mean, I would have to, eventually move on. At least, I should, but I don't know if I could. But you'd have to, Kurt, if I died, you'd have to move on."

"So would you, Finn, if I died, that's what I'd want. Just tell me or anybody how you feel, mourn for a while, and remember me fondly. Don't feel too sad." The air felt sweet but morbid, like the new set of Mariah Carey fragrances, Kurt thought to himself.

"I wouldn't move on, Kurt. I mean, I couldn't, how do you move on from something like that?" Kurt wanted to believe Finn wouldn't move on out of some romantic dreams of them being together one of day being ruined, but he knew that their relationship was strictly brotherly.

"Good thing I'm not dying, then." Kurt laughed, but Finn just looked at the boy darkly and forced a smile.

* * *

"How are you doing with your assignment, Kurt, you sounded fabulous last night!" Carole was being very sweet both with her words and with the ridiculous amounts of syrup she poured all over Finn's pancakes, dotingly. Kurt definitely didn't feel like Carole was a replacement for his mother, but he had learned to love her as much as he possibly could, seeing as she was a caring woman who had raised a son who turned out to be even sweeter than her.

"Great, the lyrics are just a huge headache, but other than that, it's going well."

"Oh, are you doing that If You Seek Amy one? Love me, hate me, say what you want about- what are you laughing at Finn? I'm not allowed to sing and dance in the house, is that only for you and Kurt?" Finn choked on his pancakes at the sight of his homey mother busting a move and singing a song that could only be described as quite sexy. Kurt, out of respect for Carole, didn't even crack a smile, but would later laugh with Finn over it in the car to school. "See, Kurt is polite, maybe I should have dated a man like Burt a long time ago, taught you some manners." Finn knew it was just a joke, but he definitely didn't take it too lightly. They just sat in silence, apart from some small talk, and ate their pancakes, unprepared for the day ahead.

* * *

"Listen, Finn, about what your mom said, she was just kidding, but if you don't mind me saying this, it was pretty insensitive. I'm sorry she said that." It was definitely a bold move for Kurt to call out Finn's mother, seeing how close the two were, but Finn actually smiled a little, and turned to his brother.

"You're the best, Kurt, really, after everything I've put you through, you're just the best guy ever, I don't-"

"Finn, stop, that was then, this is now. I've gotten over all of that stuff, never feel guilty about that, you've been great to me, it hasn't been easy, but you got past it. You're the best guy ever, OK?" The moment was incredibly sappy, like something out of a cheesy family movie, but it felt right between the two.

"So, Finn, what's your Britney song?" Finn laughed to himself and Kurt anticipated himself for an embarassing song title.

"Unusual You, I thought if fits considering that I always fall in love with people who aren't exactly the right people for me. Quinn was a lot more conservative and, well, mean than I was, Rachel is just crazy, and well, I mean, if I'm being totally honest, it's kind of about you." Kurt stopped the car in the parking lot, and looked right at Finn, who was now beyond flustered. This was where Finn would say that he'd been thinking about maybe they had something worth pursuing, and that maybe they could go out or something on a Friday night, and Kurt would pretend that he wasn't going to die of happiness, and Finn would smile brightly, and promptly let Rachel down easy, telling her all about his love for Kurt. Well, that was the plan, but for the fifteenth day in a row, he chickened out.

"Well, I mean I didn't think you'd be a good friend, but you were, you know. Most of my friends are a lot different than you, but you've still been a good friend." If Finn wasn't so odd when it came to explaining his emotions, Kurt would have pressed harder to find out Finn was madly in love with him, but not wanting to get his hopes up, he moved on.

"You know that's not what it's about, it's about a guy who she's waiting for to hurt her, and he never does because he is actually a nice guy. In that case, I think I can relate." Kurt gave a tiny wink to the large boy, and he laughed on his way to class, hiding the pain he felt for every second he couldn't be his boyfriend.

* * *

"So, Mercedes, who's the slushie victim you were texting me a- what, Brittany, who slushied you?" The blonde cheerleader was sitting by the bathroom sink, a group of girls steadily working on hair, makeup, and wardrobe repair, as she took little slurps of the left over slushie and just smiled at Kurt.

"Some hockey guy who said that considering I was looking fat lately and that I might enjoy a slushie. Hey Kurt, there's this cute boy at school you have to meet, his name's Sam, you'd like him, he's totally-"

"Brittany, those people are idiots, you look gorgeous. If I weren't gay, I would totally die to be your boyfriend. I'm not just saying that, you are stunning, and I wouldn't change a thing about you." All of the girls, especially Santana, smiled at Kurt and his empowering statement, and Brittany looked up at Kurt with pure joy in her eyes.

"If you ever turn ungay, you should call me!" Everyone in the room laughed, even Tina, who was in the process of fishing ice out of Brittany's bra. Kurt joined the maintenance group, whipping out his makeup kit, and they all went to work on making the girl look as good as she felt after Kurt talked to her.

* * *

"Mercedes, do you have an Advil, my head is killing me." Kurt dramatically clutched at his head, the pain being the only thing genuine in his staged routine to try and get some pain killers from his friend, who only responded nicely when prompted by overdone methods.

"You know what is hurting me, Kurt? The fact there's a cute new boy at school who you haven't gone after yet, that's what hurts me. Maybe he'd kiss it better, you know I heard he's openly gay, you two are perfect for each other!" Kurt would have protested and said that not every openly gay man in America is compatible for the other, and just because they were both single didn't make them soul mates, but he just groaned, and slouched back into his seat, accepting his bad migraine.

* * *

"Hey, can I sit here?" An extremely handsome boy in vintage Raybans was gesturing towards the lunch table, and much against Kurt's wishes, the girls practically threw him into his seat. Kurt kind of worked out for himself that the hipster looking kid was Sam, and he was definitely cute, curly blonde hair and sleak clothes, but not his type at all.

"So, Santana, how's your song going, what was it again, a medley of Lace and Leather, Phonography, and Touch of My Hand?" Sam choked on his food at the mention of the self pleasuring themed song, and the rest of the table stared at Santana, who just shrugged nonchalantly.

"Cool, I guess, I think Phonography is pretty much autobiographically for me, cause I am mostly know for sexting, but if you have phone sex with me, you'll never want a regular call again. I broke someone's phone with my dirty talk, his mom spent an hour trying to wash out the receiver, but I guess all my talk about what I was going to do to him with my whip was just too-" We all looked up to find Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury standing right beside Sam, listening all too intently to Santana's story about whips and phone sex. "Uh, and then she told me that she reverted to Christianity, so she moved to a nunnery in Sweden, and now sends me a letter once a month about her truffle hunting club!" Everyone at the table went 'oh' on cue, hoping the adorable teacher couple would get over the ridiculously racy story and buy this new one. Of course, they didn't, but they definitely didn't want to get involved in the personal affairs of students, so they left with a small wave, prompting the entire table to burst out into laughter. "This is not funny, OK, I totally wanted to do Mr. Schue, and now there's no chance of that, is there? Ugh, I'm going to go spray tan, coming Brittany?" The blonde followed the spicy latina, not before giving a sweet wave to Kurt, which lead to Sam turning to Kurt and asking an impossibly dumb quesiton.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Kurt was appalled that so many of these girls thought they'd make a great couple and although he knew for a fact he had been a topic of conversation with Sam, they hadn't once mentioned that he is gay. It didn't come up when Sam said he was, really? So Kurt just did what he knew best; shock value.

"I'm gay. Does anyone know where Finn is?" Artie pointed towards the lunch line, where Rachel was playing with Finn's hair, as they both laughed flirtatiously at one and other, putting a strange feeling in Kurt's stomach. But he wasn't jealous, he's over Finn, totally over him. He was moving on, just he wasn't ready to date yet, especially not Sam. "Never mind, here, I'm going to go get ready for Glee, costumes and such." Sam got up, and much to Kurt's annoyance, followed him.

"So, is Finn your boyfriend?" Kurt was starting to get sick of this boy who asked way too many questions and seemed to have no answers.

"Look, I am sorry, but don't you think you're asking a lot of personal questions right now? He's not my boyfriend." Kurt just kept on walking to his locker, until Sam's voice stopped him.

"I saw you guys in the parking lot, tell me that you aren't in love with each other. I'd be hard pressed to find a sweeter couple. So tell me, why don't you just tell him how you feel, or better yet, why doesn't he tell you?" Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing from this total stranger. He had to be nuts, there was nothing even slightly romantic between them this morning. Was there? Well, it's possible, and if even some random guy could see it, why didn't they act on it?

"Look, if this gets back to anyone, you're dead, got it?" Sam nodded, and Kurt just went on as he took his circus costume out of his locker. "I was in love with Finn for a long time, but he said he wasn't gay, so it'd never happen. I thought I was over him, but now I see the way he looks at me, and I think I might still be in love with him. Enough for you, gossip mongrel, or would you like a better quote for Jacob Ben Isreal's blog?" Sam just stared at Kurt incredulously, until he finally just laughed, leaving Kurt a little surprised.

"You know, act sooner rather than later, it's easy to think you have forever to tell Finn, but every day that passes could've been one with Finn, and you don't know when they'll be up." Kurt was a little creeped out by this shockingly deep conversation he was having with a total stranger, but venting out all these emotions was shockingly therapeutic. It was good to get it all off his chest, now it was time to get an incredibly elaborate jacket on his chest, and lyrics back on his mind.

* * *

"Kurt, come on, it's your turn." Kurt wasn't entirely sure how he got there. The last he remembered was- he didn't remember anything, actually, but he did know that his headache was really bad now, and he couldn't think straight at all, let alone remember some stupid lyrics to a song. There was a tremendous weight pressing down on his head, and he saw as his blurred vision showed a worried looking class of students, and Mr. Schue frantically pulling out his cell phone. "Hello, 911, we have a student who's- oh my god, OK, he just passed out, but he's been having severe head pain, I think he might be sick, we need an ambulance, be there right away." Finn watched as the paramedics lifted Kurt, his true love, into the ambulance, trying to get him to regain consciousness. Nobody cared about Santana's racy songs, Brittany's slushie crisis, or that stupid Sam guy, right now, all people wanted to know was what happened to Kurt and if he was going to be OK.

* * *

"Kurt, Kurt, he's awake! OK, so the doctors have a few things to say, just try not to talk, just rest, and listen to what they have to say." Mr. Schue's voice was the first thing he could hear when he was conscious, his typically annoying optimism now comforting. Kurt looked up to see a young blonde doctor holding what he assumed were his charts, consulting with a few other doctors in the room.

"So, Kurt, we took you for an MRI scan while you were unconscious, and I am really sorry to have to tell you this, but we found that you have what is called an Ependymoma brain tumor, which is what caused a lot of the symptoms you have been experiencing lately. We did find, though, with our blood tests, you passed out more than likely do to your condition and hypoglycemia, so I am happy to tell you that we caught it fairly early, so while the surgery will be quite intensive, and recovery will take around six weeks, you should be fine." Everyone in the room let out a breath of air that they had held in for quite a while, which Kurt realized included all his friends from Glee club, who had all come to see how he was doing. Finn was in the back of the room, unbeknownst to Kurt, tears streaming down his face at the news of Kurt's tumor, and Rachel insincerely tried to console her boyfriend.

"However, the location of the tumor is in an area on your spinal cord that most surgeons cannot normally operate on. One of my friend's, an old colleague, works at Seattle Grace Presbyterian Hospital, and I promise you, Dr. Derek Shepard is the best neurosurgeon I know." Nobody knew how to react to this news, and it wasn't just because he had to go to Seattle. It was that for those who wouldn't be going with him, there was a chance they could never see him again.

"I'll do it, I'll go to Seattle."

* * *

Alright, a few things. In case you were wondering who the doctor is, well, if you know anything about Grey's and have a guess, you're probably right. Just give me feedback in terms of the story, I've never done crossover, so tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed this story, for those who read my Scars story, unlike Scars, this will be updated around once every three days, opposed to daily. Until next time!


	2. Farewell, Ohio

So, here is the first update in a while the very first Glee/Grey's Anatomy story! The story takes place after Izzie has left Seattle Grace and started her life over in... Ohio? Whatever, it works-ish. So, I failed my driver's test today... twice. The joy of Canada, you can take your written twice in a day AND fail twice in a day! I'm redoing it tomorrow, but also getting my wisdom teeth out, which means no updates for either story. Sorry. Anyway, no songs, not too shocking, there probably won't be any, but I hope you enjoy! Oh, no perspectives, only 3rd and past tense.

* * *

"Perfect, so, your father has been contacted, and once the paperwork is filled out and everything, you'll be all set to go. If you need anything, my name is Dr. Stevens, just ask and I'll do my best to help you out." Kurt didn't want to feel like he was imposing, but Dr. Stevens seemed like the kind of person who wouldn't mind requests, so he decided to take a leap of faith.

"Actually, I was wondering, who gets to go to Seattle with me?" Dr. Stevens looked around the room to see the anxious faces of the Glee club students and quickly caught onto what Kurt was asking. Many doctors would stop the patient right there and inform them that such a request could not be fulfilled, seeing as these friends weren't recognized as family under state law. Luckily, Dr. Stevens wasn't most doctors.

"If you can make a list of up to five people who you'd like to go with you, I promise you I can get them on that helicopter to Seattle." Kurt's face lit up, and she knew then that patient care was about more than just cutting people open and stitching them back up, but also about making people healthy, happy, and comfortable. If having a bunch of geeky adolescents in the room will make him feel better, then why not?

"That sounds great. Wait, does that include my dad?" This was the part that she wasn't looking forward to, so she took a seat down on his bed, and looked him in the eyes, softening her voice and putting her chart down.

"Kurt, we spoke to your father, and while he is very concerned, he said that he cannot go with you to Seattle. He will pay for your surgery and fill out your hospital forms, but he won't be able to come with you." She wanted to say that she was sorry, but she knew that may upset him more. Kurt didn't know where to begin with his anger, the fact that he probably chose Carole over him, or that he didn't think it was important enough, and that hospital bills and money meant more than love? Finn's face finally showed through the crowd, and even with concern on it, Kurt felt reassured.

"OK, I understand, I'll, uh, I'll make my list of friends. Thank you." Dr. Stevens gave Kurt a small wave, walking off, until she found herself confronted by a panicked Will Schuester. The Glee club coach definitely was not the picture of a calm teacher, in fact, quite the opposite, so much so that even the surprise on her face didn't tell him to let go of her arm.

"Listen, Dr. Stevens, I know you're probably a really busy woman and such, but I can't have Kurt go to Seattle without an adult that he trusts. I know it sounds crazy, and that I shouldn't be asking you this, but-"

"Will, is it?" The sweating teacher gave a fast head nod, and she just laughed back. "If you are asking me to go to Seattle, as much as I hate to say it, I'll make the call and see what I can do." The sigh of relief that Will let out was loud enough to be heard in the opposite wing of the hospital, but the sound was cut off by him throwing her into a tight hug. Dr. Stevens had no problem with any kind of intimacy with patients, other than too much so, but this felt a tad uncomfortable, not that she would say anything, since her divorce, it wasn't like many cute guys were barging down her door to wrap their arms around her.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Stevens."

"Please, call me Izzie." And with that, she grabbed her charts, gave him a sly wink, and went to continue on her way. Mr. Schuester took a few seconds to recover from the fact that was the first willing possible bacteria moment he had had with a woman in months, and decided to get a coffee to calm his nerves. Both of them, though, definitely were thinking of the other.

* * *

"Look, guys, I know you're all concerned about me, and I just want you to know that I really care about all of you, just not all of you can go. So, why don't we start with who doesn't desperately want to go to Seattle with me?" Santana was the first, with her manicured hand shooting right up.

"It's not that I don't like you, Kurt, it's just that I think you deserve someone who isn't a total bitch when you are getting your brain sliced open." The group all laughed at this, and Kurt felt good that she was showing her concern at all, even in a strange way. Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford were the next with their hands up, and even though Kurt did like them, he totally understood; they weren't that close, and it would feel very weird there. Puck raised his hand up too, which required no explanation at all, but did give a little wink at Kurt, which was enough to not make him feel total loathing from the boy with the mohawk. Tina, Artie, Finn, Quinn, Mercedes, Rachel, and Brittany were all still standing, and none of them looked ready to put their hands up. Kurt was a little frustrated that Rachel's hand was still up at all, considering they almost never saw eye to eye, but tried his best to assume that it wasn't out of an insane want for drama in her life.

"Look, Kurt, I-I-I really want to go with you, but it's just, I don't know how it's going to be with Artie and everything, so I mean, I just think i-i-if I stay here with him, and you call us once every f-f-few hours, we can be y-y-y-our voice for all the people staying here." Tina felt guilty that she had to be the one to remind Artie of his disability, and Artie looked guilty that he was the reason Tina couldn't go. Kurt, however, looked pleased at the selflessness of his friends to not go to Seattle so people in Lima wouldn't worry about him.

"You guys are amazing, don't worry about it, I'll call you every possible second. So, I guess that means we have our group." Rachel hurriedly pulled a pen and paper out of her purse and gave it to Kurt. While she could be a little annoying, Kurt figured the silver lining was that she probably carried around all kinds of ridiculous things, and besides, on morphine, she's probably pretty hilarious. Kurt began writing out the list and speaking it out loud, everyone smiling as he said their name. "Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, Brittany, and Finn Hudson." Finn beamed at the boy with the list, and Kurt just about melted into a puddle on his hospital bed.

"This is great, OK, guys, I say we meet in an hour and a half with packed suitcases, and-" Izzie Stevens had been walking outside Kurt Hummel's hospital room, when she overheard Rachel's tirade about packing, and couldn't help but interrupt.

"I'm sorry, guys, but this isn't a plane, we can't fit on full luggage. Maybe bring a bag full of real necessities, like some spare clothes, but I would say mostly money, because only Kurt will be getting the amazingly exquisite Seattle Grace jello." Rachel looked like someone had just crushed all of her hopes and dreams, but no one in the room seemed all too concerned, especially considering a large backpack could definitely fit in quite a bit of things.

"So, Dr. Stevens, when will we be going to Seattle for the surgery?" Finn tried to talk to her as casually as possible, but his nerves definitely came across to anyone with eyes and not an insane crush on the football player; which left everybody but poor Kurt and Rachel.

"Well, if everything goes to plan, I would say four hours is about right. Oh, Kurt, do you have that list for me?" Kurt excitedly handed Izzie the list, looking forward to making this final before some kind administration could stop his friends from going.

"Alright, this sounds great. One thing that I hate to tell you guys, but if you're name isn't on this list here, then I'm going to have to ask you to say goodbye to Kurt, wish him good luck, and then go back home. The less people in this room, the better, the last thing we need are nurses going crazy on us." The room filled with an uncomfortable silence, until Mike and Matt came forward to Kurt, and both gave him a large bear hug at the same time, nearly suffocating the small soprano.

"Good luck, Kurt, not that you need it, though. You're tough, I know you'll be fine." Matt almost never talked, but through his sheepish smile, Kurt felt oddly warm inside, even though Finn felt something that could only be described as a horrible burning sensation as he watched his hand linger upon Kurt's. The two boys left, and although their sentiment was that Kurt would be OK, their faces bore the irrational fear of any family member. And that was what Glee club at McKinley had become, a huge family. Santana came forward, and as strange as it was for the girl, she wrapped Kurt in a genuine embrace, holding it for a period of time one might think it would take for Santana's ice heart to melt.

"I'll kick your ass if you die on me, Kurt Hummel, because I don't do tears, I do boys. As much as I like doing boys, my favorite boy is one I don't screw, and he's right in front of me. So you better come back in one piece, got it?" Kurt smiled at the latina through his tears, noting that with everything she said, it was obvious she never had an ice heart to begin with. Tina and Artie came forward, Tina shaking through the tears streaming down her face, and Artie only facing the floor.

"We're rooting for you, Kurt." Artie's short statement was oddly comforting to Kurt, who felt like monologues were coming at him left right and centre since his condition had been made public. Tina, though, stood forward, her facing covered in tears, and threw herself at his chest, wrapping herself tightly around him, making Kurt feel like it may be Tina who needed the hug more.

"I-I-I'm going to m-m-miss you, K-Kurt. I-I-I n-n-never told you this, b-b-but I think of you as my b-b-b-best fri-fri-friend, so be OK, K-Kurt, p-p-please, be OK." Tina was bursting into tears every second, and the entire room felt sympathy, but also irritation, because the sadness they felt building up felt ready to blow at any second after Tina's scene. Puck, though, was the last of the people leaving, and after giving Quinn a good luck kiss, came forward to Kurt.

"You know, Kurt, if anything happened, I would blame myself for the rest of my life. I know it's not related, but I'd regret every single time I threw a slushie at your head or flung you in the dumpster head first. I regret it anyway. Sorry for being such a dick." Kurt hadn't been able to say anything before to those saying goodbye, but he felt it was only fitting to respond to the boy who had almost never spoken to him.

"You know, Puck, that was the first time you called me Kurt, not Hummel. Just don't worry, because once-" Kurt cringed as he said it, but he figured this could be his last chance to say anything, "Puckzilla is worried, we all should be." Puck laughed, and would produce a liquid in his tear ducts that he would deny for the rest of his life were actual tears, and not a reaction to a medicine in the room. The hug that Puck gave Kurt was one so real and urgent that the people in the room were all left somewhat breathless at the sight of a former bully crying over his victim.

"Bye, Kurt." Puck left impossibly slowly, and although Kurt had said goodbye to everyone already, it really felt like this was the point of no return. What if he died while he was away? What would everyone at McKinley High remember him as? The gay kid? Whatever Tina would tell them on the phone? What Brittany would tell the Cheerios, or Rachel would use in a Tony acceptance speech? Kurt didn't want to think about the fact that all of these kids would now only remember him as a sick boy in a hospital bed, oppose to the strong person he really was. But as that strong person, he couldn't look back, he had to just keep going forward. Mr. Schuester came into the room, completely silent, and with a nod of recognition, prompted Dr. Stevens to start talking to the kids.

"So, at the request of your Glee coach, Mr. Schuester, it has been decided that I am going to be going on this little trip to Seattle with you all." The room lit up just the way Mr. Schue had thought it would, and Izzie couldn't help but feel happy at the way she had managed to make them feel comfortable. She turned to Will and gave him a bright smile, which he returned equally cheerily, almost blinding the inhabitants of the room with all the showing of bleached white teeth. "Now, I figure that you all should feel safe to talk to me on this trip as your only supervisor, so-"

"Woah, hold up, uh, Dr. Stevens, I thought I was coming with him as well, I mean, I am his teacher." Izzie couldn't help but be a little annoyed at the way the cute Spanish teacher had so blatantly blind sided her. He didn't think of mentioning it when he begged her to take the kids so that Kurt wouldn't have to go "without an adult that he trusts"?

"I'm sorry, but I thought that's why you asked me in the first place." Now the room was beginning to feel very awkward, and the normally exuberant teens now knew that their lives were put on the back burner for a bit.

"I asked you because he needs a familiar face as a doctor, and he needs more than just one teacher trying to be there as an adult support. Please, let me go with Kurt, you won't regret it." Dr. Stevens sighed loudly, and although the tension was still there, everyone else in the room realized that as a sign she was going to agree. She knew there was absolutely no point in arguing with him, and she figured with six teenagers that she was going to need a sane adult with her- although she wasn't so sure about the sane part.

"Fine, you can come, whatever, here, do you mind going down to the cafeteria and getting some food?" Mr. Schuester looked incredulously at her, like a pompous brat asked to clean the dishes after dinner, but quickly controlled his face, and then reluctantly accepted her twenty dollar bill. "Everyone like blueberry muffins and chai lattes?" Everyone nodded, some more enthusiastic than others, others being Finn, who spent the time nodding to try and figure out what a chai is. "Go on, personal assistant, you heard your students, lattes and muffins." Normally Will would be annoyed that this woman he barely knew was bossing him around, but a certain twinkle in her eye made him think maybe, just maybe, that she could be flirting with him. They both shared a smile as he went out the door, the students giggling amongst themselves about the sexual tension. "So, guys, I'll be travelling with you all to Seattle, so I think I should learn more about you all. Tell me anything and everything, from how you know Kurt to your own personal life. Let's start with me and go in a circle like this." With her hands, she mapped out the order of their sharing activity. "So, my name is Izzie Stevens, and I know Kurt Hummel because he is a patient of mine. I am from Seattle, and until a year or two ago, worked at Seattle Grace Hospital, which would be where you are going for the surgery. I also am a cancer survivor and have been living cancer free for quite a while now, which is something I am very proud of." The silence was warm and friendly, seeing as Izzie managed to share just about as much as she could think of. These weren't just stupid kids, these were practically adults, and deserved to be cared for in a way that was more human than pretending they don't exist. "Your turn."

"Hi, I'm Mercedes Jones, and Kurt and I met through Glee club, where we have been best friends ever since. We go shopping way too often, gossip about our classmates all the time, but we're definitely like brother and sister to each other. I am going to be a world famous recording artist one day, so definitely remember the name Mercedes Jones." Kurt and the rest of the room laughed at this as Izzie smiled and politely shook the diva's hand.

"Hi, I'm Quinn, and Kurt and I met through Glee club. Last year I found out I was pregnant with a baby girl that belonged to my boyfriend Puck, and just a few months ago, I had to give that baby up for adoption." Finn winced at hearing this story recounted, but Izzie just looked interested, and kept on listening to the girl. "This is was incredibly hard for me, but the little girl was given to someone who I know I can trust with my kid, so I am coping. The Glee club supported me a lot when I got pregnant and helped me through all the problems I had with being kicked off the cheerleading team and my dad kicking me out of the house, so I will do whatever I can to help Kurt through this." Izzie couldn't help but feel sorry for this girl, who so clearly had lived a totally different life before getting pregnant. Where she was from, getting knocked up as a teenager was frowned upon, but really quite common, and while it was difficult to get through, your life didn't really change too much. Then again, there's not much else to go from rock bottom.

"Hi, I'm Brittany, Kurt is one of my bestest friends, and we met at school. I think. A lot of people don't know this, but I am pretty smart, like, I could tell you that one plus one doesn't equal anything, cause they cancel out and stuff. Kurt is awesome, and he's a great kisser." Finn looked incredulously at Kurt, who just went bright red with embarrassment. Izzie was far from judgemental, but she was quite certain at this point that her patient wasn't interested in girls, so was definitely a little surprised at the airhead's statement.

"Hello, my name is Rachel Barbra Berry, and it is a pleasure to meet you. Kurt and I have been acquaintances since the beginning of Glee club's creation, and while we have not always gotten along so well, I like to think I know something about compassion and treating others. My two gay dads tell me that you should always look after those who can't look after themselves, and I think that while Kurt, strong and independent in good health, may object, is current condition would suggest he needs some moral support, which I can provide more than enough of! You should also know that I am going to be a huge star on Broadway one day, although many people refuse to acknowledge this fact. My favorite color is pink, my favorite day of the week would have to be-" Based alone by the sounds the other students made as Rachel talked incessantly, Izzie could have guessed what kind of girl she was. It was encouraging to see such an amazing overachiever from a small town, but by the second sentence that she was rambling on with, Izzie was already tired of her. She looked to the next person, who happened to be Finn, the boy she only knew as the crying giant in the back of the room. She couldn't help but wonder if he was Kurt's boyfriend, seeing how much he cared about him and how upset he was.

"Hi, I'm Finn Hudson, and I know Kurt from Glee club. When things got kind of messed up in my life, Kurt really helped me out, and since then, he's been a good friend. I haven't always been a good friend, though, but he has been great, no matter what. My mom and Kurt's dad are dating, so we are kind of like brothers now-" Izzie definitely did not see that one coming. Stepbrothers? Although it would be somewhat incestuous, she definitely didn't see why they didn't make a move on each other if they clearly felt something for each other. "I play football and basketball, but also sing in Glee, and it's been hard to fit in with the other guys after joining Glee, but I'm getting past it." The fumbling teen finished his introduction, which only left Kurt.

"Hi, my name is Kurt Hummel. My dad and I lived alone since my mom died of brain cancer when I was six, and did, until I kind of got my dad and Finn's mom together-" Finn's head shot up, shocked at the casual confession of his matchmaking attempt. Sure, he suspected it, but he didn't actually think he would have gone through with what really seemed like a really stalkerish plan. He had thought before that Kurt was over him, but he wasn't sure how feelings extreme enough to get your mom to hook up with your dad just went away like that. He knew the fact Kurt did such a creepy thing didn't make his feelings go away, which was one of the few things he was sure about nowadays. "and Finn moved in with us. Last year, I went through a bit of an identity crisis, but now, I am fully confident with saying that I am a fashionable soprano who is proud to be gay." Izzie looked at the boy, lying in bed, hooked up to IV's and monitors, and realized something profoundly interesting. The kid was enormously brave. He is from one of the most homophobic towns in America, and he isn't just out of the closet, but flamboyantly showing how proud he is of his roots. Everyone in the room was also wise beyond their years, not judging their friend because of his sexuality, and supporting Kurt without an inch of fear. Clearly things were getting better for lower class America. Mr. Schuester then entered the room with a bright smile on his face and muffins in hand, and Izzie got visibly redder.

"Hey guys, here are your muffins and lattes, sorry I took so long, I hope you guys didn't have too much fun without me, though." Will smiled at Izzie so exuberantly that she could feel her heart skip rapidly as she looked into his brown eyes. Contrary to popular belief, women didn't just magically gain crushes on the handsome man, but in fact, this chemistry went both ways. If Will had spent approximately 1.7 seconds longer holding the coffees, his wrist would have shaken so much out of the anxiety that came with seeing Izzie that he would have scalded poor Kurt Hummel. As much as they thought they covered up their infatuation, the students weren't fooled, Mercedes even 'awing' when their hands met on the muffin bag, which prompted both Finn and Kurt to glare at her.

"Thanks, you're, uh, you're the best." With that, the both went as red as tomatoes, draining any ounce of comfort from the room. Izzie quietly passed the muffins around to the kids, and Finn helped Mr. Schuester pass around the chai lattes to all of his friends, who met the caffeine with a very enthusiastic thanks. It would be around 7 o'clock when Kurt left, and right now, it was 5:32, all of them anxious to just get up and leave for Seattle to kick the cancer's ass. Or something. Then, something horrific happened that everyone saw, but nobody could stop; Rachel opened her mouth to talk, everyone's blueberry muffins stopping them from shushing or interrupting the girl.

"So, Dr. Stevens, is Dr. Shepard good? I mean, of course he is good, otherwise he wouldn't be a doctor, but I am assuming you know him based on the speed of your referral, so is he exceptional, or just above average?" Mr. Schuester cleared his breath almost apologetically to poor Dr. Stevens for having to answer, but she understood that her non stop talking was probably out of anxiety for her friend. Or she hoped.

"Actually, when I worked at Seattle Grace Hospital, my good friend, roommate, married Dr. Shepard. Trust me, he is an amazing surgeon, he saved my life, I am sure he can save yours." Will looked inquisitively at Kurt across the room, but knowing the connection he shared with Izzie, he felt it best not to interfere, so mimed locking his mouth shut and throwing away the key. "Anyway, you guys should all call your parents, your school, tell them where you will be, and then, in an hour and a bit, you'll all be in Seattle. Any questions?" Rachel started to raise her hand, but saw Kurt's irritated expression in her peripheral vision and quickly put it down, leaving the room completely quesiton-less. "Perfect. I'll see you when the helicopter gets here." Kurt couldn't believe that in the last few hours he had managed to have a headache become a tumor, his father bail on him, say goodbye to his friends, and now go to Seattle. It was all so dramatic, he just hoped it way pay off. There was a lot at stake, and looking at Finn, there was no way he could die on the boy he loved.

* * *

Yep, loads of drama. Sorry to fans of Scars, my other story, but I don't know how much more I'll be able to write. It's getting frustrating, this story is a lot better, so I'd rather update this once every two days then once a week and keep on writing for a story I have gotten sick of. I promise to finish it, but it definitely won't be daily from now on. This will be a lot more frequent, though! I hope you enjoyed episode 2 of Kurt's Anatomy, until next time!


	3. The One That Got Away

So, new chapter! The shortest yet, but I felt I said everything that needed to be said for this chapter. My other story Scars is postponed indefinitely, because I honestly don't see it going anywhere. Sorry to those who liked it, it's just I don't think I can say anymore that would be good in terms of these plots, and I'm not happy with where the story went. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Finn splashed the cold water on his face for what felt like the thousandth time that day, the water droplets resting on his skin and being just about as ineffective as the last. He wanted to be strong for Kurt, his bigger brother, but he just couldn't find it in himself to stop the tears from streaming. Why Kurt? He was the strongest person he knew, losing his mother, the nonstop homophobia from pretty much everyone in Lima, really one of the only things he could count on was himself, and now his own body was against him. Finn wanted to stay strong for Kurt, but he just couldn't, because he just didn't want to look into that face knowing there was a chance that Kurt might not make it through this.

* * *

"Hey, Kurt, do you mind if I talk to you about something?" The room had been completely silent since Quinn and Mercedes had gone to check out the hospital gift shop, which was pretty rare for any room that had Rachel in it. Then again, it was equally rare for a room with Rachel and Kurt to have anyone talking through the tension at all, but now, here she was, bursting through the suffocating silence.

"Uh, sure, go for it." Kurt's normal apprehension towards talking to anyone wearing an animal sweater lost to his exhaustion, and he figured the conversation wouldn't be too awkward. At least not as awkward as the silence that would come of him denying her request, which probably had something to do with if he can see the light or if she can read his palm, seeing as she is psychic. Rachel fumbled over her words and hands to begin the conversation, which was the first red flag, and then she sat down, which was an even bigger red flag. "Uh, Rachel, what is it?" The girl in the short skirt finally stopped adjusting the sleeves of her sweater, looking at Kurt instead of the floor, which looked pretty damn interesting if it was being stared at for the last two hours by her.

"Do you love Finn?" Kurt let a small choke escape his lips, and Rachel immediately regretted asking anything at all. She knew of how he felt in the past about her current boyfriend, and definitely knew about how he felt after the whole bedroom incident, but recently, she couldn't help but feel a little unsure of the animosity between them. Brotherly glances were normally shared between brothers, and not to devaluate the meaning of their parents' relationship, but they were definitely not brothers, and these glances were anything but brotherly. Kurt didn't really want to answer the question at all, not just because he had a tumor growing on his spinal cord that was potentially fatal, but because no matter what words came out of his mouth, he knew the girl would analyze his expression far more than anything else. He wasn't sure how he felt about her coming to conclusions about a topic he wasn't even sure of himself, so instead, he figured the only safe thing was to remain as honest as possible, something the morphine drip would definitely help him with.

"I am not sure." Now the silence was suffocating, only now, neither of them really had much to say to the other, which was definitely out of place.

"Hey guys, look what we got!" Quinn and Mercedes burst into the room, forced smiles on their faces, holding what appeared to be an ambulance snowglobe. "Don't worry, Kurt, we'll get you something in Seattle." Quinn almost looked genuinely happy, which would have been reassuring, but the look on Mercedes face told Kurt that it was unlikely they talked about anything other than him the entire time out of the room. Which would make sense, seeing as a hospital gift shop isn't exactly the most interesting place in the world. Then, Finn sauntered into the room, beelining right to his chair in the corner of the room, praying nobody would see the look of absolute despair on his face. Of course, his efforts were in vain, because Mercedes and Quinn nearly died when they saw the large amounts of water that weren't just on his face, but the front of his jeans. Kurt didn't feel like laughing, though, because the look he and Rachel were still sharing was anything but worth laughing about, and Finn's appearance didn't help much. Out of some kind of miracle, Brittany walked nonchalantally into the room full of silent teenagers, carting around what appeared to be a 90 year old woman, which normally would have had them in fits of laughter, but out of the new stress in their life, made them more than angry.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mercedes was motioning wildly towards the confused woman in a hospital bed, who was playing with Brittany's phone as the Cheerio just smiled. Well, she was smiling, but now she didn't feel too happy about her friends yelling at her, so her expression quickly went sour.

"She looked lonely." The entire room, minus Kurt, groaned loudly at this, sick of the blonde for having a brain that seemed to be completely useless. Was she even capable of normal thought? Kurt, however, felt nothing but sympathy for the girl, who didn't do strange things out of a lack of a brain, but out of a heart that controlled her actions instead of her head. The others didn't see it that way.

"Brittany, put her back where you found her, you're an idiot!" Quinn felt badly later for how harsh she was with the girl, but now, she let her words cut into Brittany as sharply as possible. Quinn was rarely this rude to people, well, after everything that happened with Beth, but now she found herself wanting to rip Brittany's head off.

"Why the hell did you even agree to do this, you're totally useless, it's not like you're helping anyone here." Kurt felt tears rise to his eyes as Finn roared at Brittany, and as soon as Finn looked in his direction, he instantly knew how horribly inconsiderate he had been. Brittany began sobbing hysterically, a sight that was heartwrenching for just about anybody, and then took the elderly woman back to her room, her only comfort the older woman's hand stroking Brittany's. Kurt looked around the room to see horribly contorted faces which had once been his friends and were now those of angry strangers. Mercedes looked like she was about to kick over his nightstand, Quinn was pacing so fast that skid marks were slowly embedding themselves into the floor, Rachel made sure to tap her feet enough to leave dents in the floor, and Finn looked somewhere between cold blooded murder and awkward tears. Kurt definitely had enough of this.

"OK, that's it, you guys have to get a hold of yourselves." His temporarily insane friends all looked up at the sick boy, guilt starting to sink in, and Kurt just let them have it. "Brittany isn't treating me like a sick person, she is treating me like a friend, a human being, and all you guys have done is walk around like I could drop dead any second. Even Rachel has treated me more humanely than some of you today." Finn looked down at his shoes at this, and Rachel laughed to herself, recalling their awkward encounter earlier. Sure it had been quite unpleasant, but it was real, and something that reminded Kurt of his humanity and a possible future. "If you are all going to keep acting like this, I shouldn't bring any of you. We have to stick together, be strong, and support each other, and Brittany is one of us. The next person who treats her like crap is not going to Seattle, and that's that." Kurt's monologue ended with a sudden intake of breath at the sight of Brittany at the door, eyes wide and directed right at Kurt. While she wasn't the brightest bulb on the shelf, she understood most of what Kurt had just said, and she couldn't help but smile brightly at the encouraging words he had just used about her. For a split second earlier, she wished Santana's stiletto heels could be implanted in the side of Finn's head, and the two could have gone back to her place for mani-pedis, but now, she remembered why she signed up for this in the first place. The airheaded Cheerio bounced over to the bed, and lay on the bed right next to Kurt, who looked more than comfortable with an arm around her. Finn really wanted to apologize, but frankly, he didn't know how many words could come out of his mouth before a cry escaped as well, so he just stayed silent for now. The anger he felt for Brittany was now replaced with a slight twinge of jealousy, because the sight of the girl laying in bed next to Kurt made him want to throw her off of him and join Kurt instead. He just didn't know how to make that dream a reality.

* * *

"Hey, Will!" Will had just been on the phone with Principal Figgins in regards to his absence, and for reasons beyond Izzie's understanding, he looked frustrated. "So, I got my surgeries moved back a couple days, the helicopter will be here in thirty minutes, and we're all set to go. Uh, what's the matter, did something happen?"

"Our principal is saying that I can't leave with Kurt. If I do, I could lose my job at the school as a teacher and their Glee coach." Will was playing with the cellphone keys to a point where they were just about ready to fall off, but the strategy was to distract himself from the tears that were ready to stream down his face. Kurt was one of his kids, someone who needed him, and if his parents weren't going to be there, he needed an adult he could trust. Izzie was just a doctor, and while she was a nice person, he knew that Kurt would be more comfortable with someone who knows him very well. After all they had been through, though, making the Glee club happen, he just wasn't sure if he could throw it all away, especially because that club also means a lot to Kurt. Izzie slid down onto the seat next to him, and rather than look at him apologetically, she stared straight ahead, the air between them uncomfortably still. If she had looked, though, she would have seen a man who was totally distraught over the possibility of losing the opportunity to help these kids discover their potential, and that would have been a sight that would have her too upset to act professional.

"At this point, I would definitely understand if you want to stay in Ohio to teach, and I can just look-"

"No, no way, I have to go with Kurt, that's not an option right now." Will's sadness was quite clearly not coming from having to decide, but knowing the consequences of the decision he had to make, and already did. Sure he wasn't obligated to look after another man's child, but the fact he had stepped in for so many of these kids as a father figure meant that if something like this happened that he had to be there for him. "I just can't believe what the kids would have to go through if that happened. I mean, with Kurt, that's bad enough, but Glee is their life, where there friends are, their talents are. We're a family." Izzie felt a sting of guilt to hear Will drone on about the camaraderie in this Glee club. She still wasn't sure how she felt about having to go back to Seattle, but as much as she wanted to deny it, these people were still a huge part of her life, and ignoring them wouldn't solve anything. She knew for sure how she felt about being the support for the man who sat here, crying in a foreign hospital over a bunch of teenagers' Glee club, through what was bound to be a difficult experience. She also knew how she felt about the man who had finally stopped crying and was now looking into her eyes, and then, she made a leap for the first time since her divorce. She gently pulled his head towards hers, planting her lips on his, with a passion and gentleness that calmed and excited both adults. Here they were, mature people, acting like the teenagers they worked on and with. But when the kiss ended, and Will Schuester's eyes were dry, and Izzie Stevens' lips were in a smile, they couldn't have cared how crazy they had been acting, because they were the happiest they had been in a long time.

* * *

"Wait, Finn." Kurt had sat through almost every topic imaginable being discussed by Quinn, Mercedes, Rachel, and a spaced out Brittany, and as much as he tried to stay engaged, he couldn't stop himself from looking over at Finn, who lay in a chair by the corner, lazily pretending to sleep through tears. They had been saying something about trying the old Diet Coke and Mentos trick in the bathroom, and Kurt just absentmindedly agreed to their scheme, very thankful for being the patient on bed rest. When Finn began to get up to be involved in an experiment he hadn't even been discussing, Kurt felt himself becoming furious at the boy, and he stopped him dead in his tracks. Finn looked completely expressionless now, and Kurt had no idea what was going on with him.

"What do you want, Kurt?" Finn didn't want to speak to Kurt this way, but it felt like sometimes it was easier to just swat him down then to let him figure out how he was feeling, and lately, that wasn't too good. Finn knew Kurt was going to get ideas about how he felt if he said too much, and as long as Finn himself didn't even know how he felt for sure, he didn't really want to give away anything to the one person it seemed to matter most to. Unfortunately, Kurt wasn't giving in that easily.

"I want you to act like you care if I live or die, Finn, that's what I want." Finn wanted to be distant, but knowing Kurt believed Finn was indifferent made him sick to his stomach. The idea that Kurt's last memories of Finn could be of how much he didn't care would be excruciating for the both of them, and while he wasn't ready to share everything, Finn was ready to tell him enough to let him know he was invested, perhaps too much so.

"Kurt, if I show you how much I really care, then I will only make things harder for you, because I don't know how long I can be around you, knowing something could happen, without wanting to scream. Please, you can say a lot of things about me, just don't say that I don't care, because Kurt, that is the one thing you should always know, is that I do care, so much." The old Kurt would have heard a dramatic violin solo, blushed deeply, and written long poetic diary journal entries that night, but now that he was in a hospital bed, all he could do was be happy that his Finn cared. Kurt prepared to respond with a hasty smile and more than pleasant commentary on his wonderful 'friend', but Mercedes and Dr. Stevens burst into the room, making Finn jump nearly out of his skin in embarrassment and surprise, seeing as he was gazing, not looking, but gazing into the eyes of Kurt Hummel, which most certainly did not go unnoticed by Dr. Stevens.

"Alright, boys, the helicopter is here, time to go off to Seattle. You ready?" Part of Kurt was tempted to turn back, to go back to Ohio, and just see how long he could live with this. The surgery could kill him, it was dangerous, a complex procedure, who knew if he'd even live through it. Although there were pieces of his mind that screamed in protest, the rest of his reasoning suggested that if he ever wanted to be with Finn, or achieve any of his dreams, he would have to attack this with full force. He couldn't look back.

"Ready."

* * *

The story is starting to heat up, and don't worry, your favourite Grey's Anatomy characters are coming in, I definitely will be having some Meredith and Christina, and Derek, obviously. Yep, I hope you like the story so far, I really appreciate reviews, so if you think I am doing a good job, feedback is much appreciated. If you think I suck and I am tainting the name of two great TV shows, great, give me feedback and tell me why and I hope I can do better (but I may be a little taken back). Have a splenderiffic day, until next time!


	4. I Want to Be Your Obsession

I got my driver's license! Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Kurt couldn't help but laugh to himself as he felt being lifted onto the helicopter. He had imagined some kind of grungy, minimalist transportation device designed for practically rather than comfort, but in reality, it was quite lovely, really. It wasn't too much of a stretch that an area where medicine is practiced would be clean, but even the seating and interior were very pleasant, and a lot roomy than it looked from the outside. As comfortable as he felt, though, his friends were all quite anxious looking, apart from Finn, who never stopped holding the bar of his bed since they left the hospital, which Kurt appreciated as much as he could without resenting that Finn's hand couldn't be resting solely on his own. Mercedes and Quinn were inspecting the aircraft like an outbreak of SARS had occurred just hours prior, and Rachel managed to make Izzie look ready to murder the girl, which just left Brittany, who had been entranced in a notebook for the last few hours, the contents of which nobody was exactly sure of. Kurt was starting to regret having brought his pals along, because their faces were more pained than his own, and they weren't the ones with tumors on their spinal cords. Mr. Schuester gave Finn paternal-esque looks of encouragement that made Izzie coo over the Spanish teacher, but just about everyone else feel like they were leaping right into a Lifetime movie on how a boy finds a male role model through after school extra curricular activities. When Kurt had heard the third lustfilled sigh from Dr. Stevens direction as Mr. Schuester patted his hand, he decided that conversation may help end the series of strange moments that just kept on coming.

"So, Dr. Stevens, I hope you don't mind me asking, but do you happen to have a significant other?" Kurt instantly regretted asking this question, but he figured that the schoolgirl like flirtation would end with love or a distancing based on how she answered. Either way, he could go back to not feeling incredibly creeped out. Dr. Stevens would have normally been quite disturbed by a young man asking such a personal question, a patient nonetheless, but Izzie just laughed and answered for Will, in the context of Kurt's question.

"Nope, nobody, I am single." The wink and smile she added at the end was combatted by one of Will's signature laughs, and Kurt had just about enough of this. He flung his hand up in the air dramatically, resting on the post of his bed, but rather than cold steel, he felt something else, something warmer... oh, Finn. Kurt's first instict was to grab on so hard that the moment would never end, perhaps rip the limb right off of his body, making resistance an impossible opportunity, but fear kicked in, and he almost flung his hand off of Finn's. But the warmth in Finn's face told Kurt that maybe pretending just a little longer to not notice where his hand was might be the best idea.

"So, Kurt, Quinn and I were just talking on the phone with Sam, and he wants to send you his best wishes." Kurt felt his hand search for a Prada scarf that would be subtle to hang his best friend on, because clearly Mercedes was asking for it at this point. Kurt felt the warmth of Finn's hand move from under his own, and the luggish boy started to move towards Rachel, who seemed more than happy to talk to someone who wasn't going to potentially strangle her out of frustration.

"Mercedes, you realize I'm not interested in Sam, right?" Mercedes and Kurt had developed an almost sixth sense manner of communication, that with a series of looks, hand gestures, subtle pronunciations, and select choice of words, they could have entire conversations. They way Kurt said this slowly indicated a sense of annoyance and almost preaching aspect, which led to Mercedes raising her eyebrow that was on the side of Finn. Kurt's eyes darted in a nodding direction, and Mercedes just shook her head, and went back to talking to Quinn. Quinn, though, was just shocked the two friends had managed to have some super secret discussion without a word passing their lips. Kurt looked over at Finn to find his hand, the hand that was making Kurt wanting to let fireworks loose in the sky seconds prior, in the hand of Rachel Berry. Kurt sighed loudly and lay his head onto the stiff hospital pillow, turning his back to Finn and Rachel, only Izzie and Will in his line of vision, their torrent love affair making him want to vomit. It was hard to believe that Izzie was a cancer surviver, considering how strong a woman she was, and how well she had recovered. A thought entered Kurt's well shampooed head, and he found himself interrupting the love fest.

"Dr. Stevens, do you mind if I ask you something?" Izzie looked away from Will's entrancingly beautiful eyes, and looked to the boy in the bed, the residual lovesick puppy still all over her face.

"Not at all, ask away." She managed to sneak in a glance to Will, which he responded to with a flirtatious laugh. Kurt could see Mercedes and Quinn gossiping about the couple over by the corner, the conversation having something to do with what their celebrity couple name might be. If those two weren't so scared of his illness, maybe they would come over to him and they could talk like they used to.

"Was Dr. Shepard the surgeon who performed your operations?" Will let out a shaky laugh, and just looked at the pair, feeling totally clueless as to what they were talking about. At first he hoped that Kurt was perhaps feeling the effects of some heavy painkillers, but Izzie's small, toothless smile told him otherwise.

"Yeah, yeah, he was. He did a great job." Will looked over at Izzie, a lot of confusion all over his face. Kurt noticed the awkward tension between them and realized that Will may not have known about Dr. Steven's cancer, which caused him to inwardly sigh. Izzie tried to keep smiling at the boy, but it was hard to not turn and console the man who's eyes were covered in grief and unknowing. After a lot of stuttering, Will finally managed to get some words in.

"Uh, what, what did you need with Dr. Shepard?" Izzie's miming of fixing Kurt's blankets ended all of a sudden, and she looked up at the spanish teacher who appeared quite worried. She didn't want this, she wanted a new life, new beginnings, but now, the same condition that ruined her last job was going to keep her single for the rest of her life. She felt untouchable with her disease, like a porcelain doll, the slightest touch breaking her into a million little pieces. It was time to watch her fall apart into a cliche yet again, knowing the first guy she liked in ages would never see her the same way again.

"Cancer. I had a brain tumor, but he did a great job, I have been living cancer free for almost a year now. I have been completely fine." Will's eyes turned as round as saucers, and Kurt instantly regretted having ever opened his mouth at all. Will wanted to say something between everything and absolutely nothing, because while "I'm sorry"s and "I didn't know"'s were all rushing to his lips, he knew they would all be insufficient at this point. While it hardly amounts to what Terri did to him, Will thought it might be a bad sign that she chose to withhold information from him, but tell Kurt Hummel, who while he may be sick, hadn't been making out with Izzie just hours ago. But being mad at her wouldn't be fair, she didn't ask for it, so he just held her hand silently underneath the hospital bed, Kurt pretending not to see the couple being a love struck over each other. The one thing he couldn't pretend to not be doing was be completely infuriated at the site of Rachel Berry's grubby man hands rubbing all over Finn, which had nothing to do with a potential crush he may or may not have once harbored for one Finn Hudson, or so he claims. Sure, when Finn is around he starts stammering and imaging what his wedding will be like, and his heart rate accelerates dramatically, but that was the cologne that Finn wears, he must be allergic to it, and strangely romantic feelings are the side effect. Kurt wasn't sure when this clear phase of denial would end, but he knew until it did, he would have to pine angrily from afar, because put a name on these emotions would be too difficult, even without dealing with this tumor on his spine. Finn just kept smiling and laughing with Rachel, and while he felt friendship with the girl, he didn't understand why he ever felt anything at all for her. She was a little bit annoying in the way that she threw herself at him, but not in a way that ever sacrificed her integrity, no, but more as if she were a prize that he should want to have. The more and more he faced this false glory, he couldn't help but think about the boy in the hospital bed, who he was too afraid to face. Besides, he had this Sam guy to console him, it wasn't like Finn was going to make a difference. That was what he tried to convince himself, but in a matter of seconds, he was walking back to Kurt, leaving Rachel in a storm of her own words. Poor Brittany wandered into the end of Rachel's monologue, and was made subject to her cruel abuse for the remainder of the flight, but Finn and Kurt kept each other company through their awkward smiles and fumbling touches as Finn sat at the head of Kurt's bed.

"So, Kurt, I was meaning to ask you, uh, does it hurt?" Kurt's face was struck with confusion, but mostly with the flustered hope of Finn saying something along the lines of 'wanting me as badly as I want you'. "Being sick, I mean." Of course. Kurt hadn't thought about it yet, really, and he didn't exactly know what to say, because while he was the one experiencing it, he felt like he knew the least about this condition as was humanly possible.

"Um, a little, I mean, I've been pretty tired, and my head hurts a bit, but I guess because it's so early in the tumor's growth that it isn't that bad yet." Finn gave a small nod, but felt a little queasy at the last word Kurt had said; yet. The sickness wasn't going to be fatal, yet. Kurt didn't have to go through intense drug therapies, yet. Kurt isn't going to go through fatigue and serious weakness, yet. Most of all, Kurt and Finn, stepbrothers and friends, liked each other, clearly, and weren't together yet. How could there be so many possible outcomes and only one of which would play in their favor?

"I was also meaning to ask you, since we're kind of like brothers now-" Finn added that in to make Kurt feel more comfortable, but all it did is make an unsettling combination of brotherly and romantic love that felt beyond gross. "I thought I could give you a good older brother talk?"

"Older brother talk?" Kurt didn't even bother to say the he was older than the brute, because he was too busy being shocked he would suggest such a thing. He figured it was probably a poorly disguised muse to talk about something else, so in order to go down the rabbit hole that was Finn's intentions, he'd have to go through with the awkwardness. "OK, shoot."

"Cool, so, what do you think about this Sam guy, or, how do you feel about him?" Kurt took every inch of willpower not to let his jaw drop in shock, but looking over at Mercedes grinning, he finally figured out what his friend had been doing all along; making him jealous. And Finn looked just about ready to explode from the tension talking about Sam, so rather than flat out say he wasn't interested, he said-

"He's cool. I think he's nice, I don't know too much about him, though." Finn gave a small frown, not having gotten the answer he wanted.

"No, I mean, how do you _feel _about him? As in, do you like him or _like like _him?" Finn didn't want to have to resort to using _like like _as an actual term, but the words and eyebrow movement somehow came about, and Kurt did everything he could to not burst into laughter. Kurt wasn't entirely sure what to say, but all he knew was that what Finn needed right now was a little bit of a tease, a reminder that Kurt Hummel is no porcelain doll.

"I could _like like _him, I haven't decided yet, I have a lot to consider. Is there any reason why I shouldn't want to date a guy like him?" Finn squirmed uncomfortably, knowing it was his chance, but also knowing he couldn't, and wouldn't, say anything. Kurt, though, took great pleasure out of his discomfort, knowing if the boy felt nothing he would just cuss him out like last time, oppose to stand there like a school girl with an embarrassing crush.

"Um, well, it, uh, really, like, depends, on, uh, what you want, I mean, uh, go for i-, wait, uh, just do what you want to do, OK?" Finn was really embarrassed at this point, words flying out of his mouth almost as fast as he contradicted them, his only salvation that nobody noticed how starstruck over the soprano he was right now. Or at least, that was what he thought. He definitely did not think that Dr. Stevens was watching the pair out of the corner of her eye, laughing to herself, and then pointing them out to Will, with his tragic cancer ridden dream eyes, who responded with a calm laugh, smiling wistfully to Izzie, who then felt like hitting him over the head with the nearest defibrillator. Mercedes was catching the whole thing on her camera phone, to Quinn's great pleasure, and Rachel didn't look the least bit angry, but more like someone coming to terms with reality. Brittany was looking out the window to try and find the bird that Ms. Pillsbury and the school made her release into the wild. All of these things, though, weren't apparent to the pair, who's unspoken feelings were much too strong for their own good.

"Finn, I'm sorry, I won't date him, it's fine." Finn's worry instantly vanished and was suddenly replaced by a warm look in his eyes that was shared with Kurt, and the two shared a moment of strange comprehension. They both knew that Kurt wouldn't date Sam out of a kindness for Finn, but neither would choose to acknowledge why it was Finn's business at all, or why Kurt would be so willing to do such a thing. In what felt like a flash, Izzie was in front of them, beaming at the two unsuspecting lovebirds, who were more than a little weirded out by the doctor.

"Hey you two, I was just going to tell you guys that we are almost here, landing any second now, so be prepared. You can go back to whatever you were doing before, though, alright, super!" There was something about the two boys odd and muted love for each other that made Izzie hopeful for her own future romances. So far she had been involved in far too many epic stories where obstacles outside of her control would interfere. She definitely longed for the days where teenage shyness was the only reason she wouldn't pursue her crush, which these two were both experiencing.

"Hey, Rachel?" The Broadway dreamer stopped doodling her signature in a gold star studded notebook to look up and find Brittany looking down at her. Rachel was more than shocked by this, seeing as she almost never talked to the girl, apart from that one time when she took Brittany to the nurse when she drank toilet cleaner thinking it was Kool Aid.

"Yes, Brittany?" The look on Brittany's face was suggesting she did not mind talking to the girl at all, which was somewhat reassuring. Unfortunately, Brittany's expression seldom changed at all, so that wasn't much of a clue as to what she was doing talking to Rachel.

"I don't have a cell phone and when I get into the hospital, I want to call Santana. Do you mind if I use yours?" The girl looked incredibly desperate without her best friend attached to her hip, so Rachel did take pity, but she wasn't sure how her parents would feel about the inevitable long distance bill that would rack up with their nonstop conversations.

"I'm sorry, Brittany, I don't have a long distance plan that works in cases other than emergency." Brittany's face fell, and Rachel almost changed her mind about the whole thing and let her use her phone. Almost.

"It's OK, but if you talk to Santana, can you tell her that it's OK she doesn't want to use my backstage ticket to Wicked on Broadway and that I'll try and find somebody else?" Rachel's face lit up like a christmas tree at the mention of the musical, and she found herself sacrificing her morals and going down the path of deception. She hurredly whipped out her cell phone, and put it in the hands of a giddy Brittany.

"Call and tell her yourself, bestie!" Rachel winked on the last word, which sent Brittany into fits of cheery giggles. The poor girl probably just needed a friend, and a friend Rachel would be, just as long as at the end of this long journey Brittany would realize Rachel was the one true friend she wanted to take to see Wicked. Based on the roof of the hospital now being in sight and the rushing around of Seattle Grace staff, the students figured they were now there. Kurt looked up into Finn's eyes, and tried to take a mental image of the boy he loved as quickly as possible before he was going to become a patient instead of a potential love interest.

"Thanks, Finn. You're amazing." Finn blushed a deep red, and Kurt couldn't help but feel his cheeks go pink as well. Izzie stepped in the middle, more than happily, yet again, smiling at the pair, and helping Kurt off of the helicopter. Finn took one last look at Kurt's smiling face, promising himself that he would never forget about the boy he loved, no matter what would happen next.

* * *

There it is, our ending. So, the beginning of Grey's Anatomy characters is next chapter, and I hope you like it, I may not post for a while, because I am busy busy with vacation planning, but other than that, I'll try to post it soon. I hate nagging, but reviews are like what makeovers are to Kurt. I love 'em. Please, if you like this story even a tiny, tiny bit, review, and I will be beyond happy. Oh, and I have a new story coming up soon, it'll be called Unusual You, like from the Britney Spears song, and it will be a series of one shots that I promise will be the most unexpected Glee couplings you have ever heard of. I promise to have couples that nobody has ever, ever written about! It'll be pretty funny. So, alert I guess if that sounds good to you, and just keep on being awesome and reading this. Have a splenderiffic day, until next time!


	5. Nothing Left To Lose

Ugh, I'm on vacation, this chapter was mostly done, I just took a while to post it. Usually 'ugh' isn't associated with a holiday, but it's the same place my family has gone almost 18 times! It's getting boring... anyways, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Hi, my name is Dr. Shepard, and I will be the doctor performing your procedure tomorrow afternoon, do you have any questions at all?" Kurt felt like from the second he had gotten of the helicopter like everything had become one huge blur. One second he was with Finn, smiling, and the next, after a flash of hurrying people, pages, and shouting, he found himself in the Seattle Grace Hospital bed, wondering how this place could be so chaotic. But he couldn't help but feel a little reassured to meet Dr. Shepard, and oppose to the stiff old man he had imagined, Kurt most certainly was impressed by the outward appearance of the man; translation, he was gorgeous.

"Yes, I was actually going to ask, Dr. Stevens never told me, but what are my odds? With my condition, with the surgery?" Dr. Shepard laughed at the mention of Dr. Stevens, which made Izzie more than a little uncomfortable. Sure she had left town more than abruptly, but she hardly deserved bitter runaway laughter, that was deserving of bitter runaways, which while she was bitter and did leave, she most certainly wasn't a bitter runaway. Was she? She didn't find any consolation in Will, though, who was still staring at her like she was dying before his very eyes. When would he get over this?

"For a surgery like this, probably 70%. But we won't know until we are in there. So, if there isn't anything else, I'll leave you with Dr. Grey to go over some smaller details. See you tomorrow!" Kurt wished to interpret that as a flirtatious 'see you tomorrow', in the manner he used to do so often with Finn. Sure he promised himself he would stop deceiving himself, but considering no one else was barging down his door to be with him, he figured pretending a hot older guy was in love with him couldn't be any worse than reality. Will went outside to go talk to Dr. Shepard, which coldly reminded him of the father who wasn't here for him today. Dr. Grey came from behind the large group of doctors, and Kurt immediately was repulsed. Her. Hair. Was. Horrible. Flat, dull, unconditioned, the entire thing was a mess. How was she able to help people with such a tragedy going on the entire day, all on top of her own head?

"So, Mr. Hummel-"

"Please, Kurt is fine." Dr. Grey smiled at Kurt, then handed him the clipboards stacked with forms, hovering just a little bit around his bed. That was when he noticed how she kept on glancing over at Dr. Stevens, who conveniently kept checking his IV. Kurt tried to start filling the forms out, but the sound of stiff breathing that for once wasn't coming from his friends, who were at the cafeteria, drove him to insanity.

"Alright, what's up, why is nobody talking? Are you to, like, enemies or something?" Izzie looked up from Kurt's IV for the first time since she entered the room. She most certainly wasn't ready to talk to Meredith after the last fight they had. After time away, she realized that severity of everything she had said to her, and while it was bad, impossibly bad, it was just as impossibly irreversible. What point was there in trying to make things better? Now there was a point, clearly, if a total strangers can feel the tension like a knife against their throat. But Meredith beat her to the punch, turning to Izzie alone, and completely ignoring Kurt.

"What the hell, Izzie? Months have gone by, no calls, you send the divorce papers to Alex, completely ignore us, you had a job here, a life here, and you go to Ohio?" Kurt was completely disturbed and entranced by the overtly personal drama unfolding here, so he intently listened, but made himself as unnoticeable as possible.

"You know what, Mer, I don't want to talk about this now-"

"When do you want to talk about it, Izzie? When? Now you're back here for a patient, and I'm sorry, but we can't handle it, Alex can't handle it. What are you doing, Izzie?" Izzie was left speechless, and just stared at her former roommate and good friend. It was hard to admit, but she ran away because when George died, it felt almost like she had nothing left in Seattle anymore. But coming back, she couldn't deny that all those of years of friendship with Meredith meant something.

"I'm sorry. For everything. Look, we shouldn't do this now, but when the patient is done with his forms, we can go to another room and talk civilly. It is good to see you, Meredith." Izzie left the room as calmly as possible, Meredith being left to wallow in the embarrassment of having just remembered Kurt was still there. Kurt, though, was just laughing at being referred to as 'the patient'. His temporary guardian was playing tonsil hockey with Dr. Stevens a couple hours ago, so Kurt would like to think she knew his name. Kurt handed Meredith the forms, and she stopped herself from leaving briskly, and turned to the boy.

"Sorry about that." Kurt smiled back at her, and they took that as an apology accepted. Meredith began to leave the room, until-

"You know, I feel like I know you now, so try and take this the best way possible. You're hair is atrocious, you need to stop dying it and start repairing it with salon product, maybe vow to never use bleach again." Meredith turned to face him, and while many people might take that offensively, she laughed it off, and considered stopping by department store as soon as possible to get on it.

* * *

"Hey, Kurt." Finn gently entered the hospital room, startling Kurt, who was sitting in a ball, crying over a cheap hospital soap opera that had been playing all evening. Kurt flung himself upright and turned off the TV set, which Finn normally would have laughed at, but he was more than on edge lately. Some stupid doctor woman had practically ripped his head off when he tried to come into his room earlier, something about him resting, but what Kurt and Finn had was more than rest could provide. Or at least more than bad hospital sleep could.

"Hey, where'd everyone else go?" Kurt was wiping at his face frantically, trying to cover the tears he had spilt over Esmeralda's husband dying of prostate cancer on the anniversary of their first date. What could he say, he was a sucker for romance, except the kind he really wanted didn't exist in fiction, but right within his grasp; too bad he didn't have the guts to just grab it.

"Wandering, stuff. We figured we'd take turns visiting you, it might be too much for all of us to see you at once, right?" Kurt laughed at this, and Finn just sat at the foot of the bed, visibly uncomfortable. "Look, I get that your life really sucks right now, but I need to talk to you as my best friend, can you do that? Please?" Kurt was shocked at Finn's request, but more so at his declaration of friendship. Best friend? There was a time where Finn was scared to touch him, and now they were best friends; things had definitely taken a turn for the better. It was hard to believe from where they were standing that things had ever not been this way. So Kurt figured that Finn wouldn't come to him unless it were pretty important, and the least he could do is listen.

"OK, tell me everything." Finn exhaled dramatically, and patted Kurt's feet, earning him a soft little kick in response from a grinning Kurt.

"Well, we were in the cafeteria earlier and I was eating this delicious bran muffin with tiny carrots in it, but had an almost oatmeal like taste, and it was pretty moist-" Kurt rolled his eyes in a large and exaggerated movement. It was hard to believe that Finn was so wrapped up in the tiny details of some stupid hospital muffin, and even harder to believe that Kurt would have a crush on someone who has a muffin obsession, but he couldn't help but adore Finn's little quirks. Now, though, he really needed Finn to just shut up and get to it, because Days of Our Lives was going to be on soon, and without his soaps, he was nothing in this hospital. "Sorry, uh, so anyway, we're talking and stuff, having fun, and Rachel turns to me and says-"

* * *

"I think we should break up." Rachel had been trying to say those words for the last twenty four hours or so, and they had finally come out. Getting them to finally pass her lips was hard, but as soon as they were on there way out, they managed to slip in front of quite a few people, all of which were now turned in random directions, pretending not to overhear. Finn, though, was look head on at Rachel, shocked at this sudden revelation.

"Wait, what, why are you saying that?" Rachel was a dramatic girl, but she found it difficult sometimes to own a situation like this to it's fullest. So instead of face Finn head on, she would keep her vision limited to her shoes for the time being. She didn't want to explain, but she even more so didn't want Finn to think it was because she didn't like him or want him. She loved him, which was why she had to do this for him.

"Look, Finn, I really care about you, which is why I am saying that there is someone you care more about than me who needs you now more than me." Finn was completely silent now, and the fact he hadn't argued her accusation at all proved Rachel's point. It still stung, though, that Kurt Hummel who she once thought to be at the end of Finn's metaphorical line was now ahead of her. Finn was sad that the idea of the relationship was ending, but he wasn't going to miss her constant nagging. But there was something strangely selfless in the way Rachel did this for him that he couldn't help but think there was something in their relationship worth keeping. But for now, like many things, those feelings would have to stay bottled up, until emerging as regrets in the years to come. The two teenagers sat in silence, and Finn just pondered what Rachel expected him to do with his newfound freedom, until he knew exactly what, how badly he wanted to do it, and how he probably wouldn't be able to. That didn't mean he couldn't try trying.

* * *

"That's horrible, Finn." It really wasn't, all that was really horrible was not knowing how to react to the news. It was bad enough Rachel broke up with Finn, but now Finn had these unreadable expressions that Kurt didn't know how to interpret, so it was hard to know what to say it all. Instead, he went with the trusty 'brother option' and acted disappointed, only Finn bared the same expression when Kurt said his piece. So, out of instinct and curiosity, Kurt took a leap. "But why did Rachel break-up with you. I mean, you never told me that part." Finn's original plan was to use this story as his way of telling Kurt his feelings, but found himself chickening out once again, only to have Kurt give him another shot. He was desperate to say something, but the words just kept choking in his mouth. Like a gentle shove, he started to speak, and words finally came out, only they didn't mean much.

"Well, Rachel told me that we weren't working out, and that she knows I care about her, and, yeah, uh-" Crap, he did it again. He was just about ready to say it, and then he failed miserably again. Why was it so hard to tell Kurt that he loved him? "Listen, I need to tell you-" Then he suddenly heard a loud cough at the door, and turned to see Brittany's being pulled along by the same stern doctor that screamed at him earlier.

"Excuse me, this girl said that she is your friend, and you should probably know that I found her stealing other patients' Jell-O." Brittany shrugged nonchalantly, and Finn felt horrified as he saw the woman's face scowl even further as she realized that the giant teenager from earlier was back. "Sir, I have to ask you to start restraining your friends from causing trouble in the hospital, because we definitely don't need anymore problems around here. Understood?" Brittany was now lying on Kurt's lap in the middle of the hospital bed, looking extremely apologetic at this point. The thing they learned about Brittany was there was almost no point in getting mad at her for making mistakes; it was better to just tell her, cheerily, not to do it again, and let it go. Kurt definitely disliked this intense doctor, because just looking at the Cheerio you would know she was defenseless, and not the brightest. Kurt reluctantly nodded, though, and as soon as Finn realized Brittany was going to lie there with her hair being stroked for quite a while, he decided to just leave without a word. He couldn't believe it, again he almost did it, the perfect oppurtunity, and he missed it. It wasn't hard to say, he had said it to Rachel, so was it just the more you mean it, the harder it is to say out loud?

"Hey, you." Uh oh. It was the lady from earlier, the scowling doctor, and now Finn was finding himself being shouted at her from down the hall.

"Uh, yes-" Finn lazily looked over to the name tag on her scrubs. "Dr. Yang?" But now the woman had a small smile on her, something that seemed quite odd for her, and then she brought him in closer to her. Finn concluded that something out of the ordinary was about to happen, he just hadn't decide yet whether it was good or not.

"Why don't you just tell him?" Finn leapt up in a fit of hysterics. She was a psychic. That was probably how she became a doctor in the first place, cheated on her exams, read minds, manipulated teachers. Dr. Yang put one hand closer to Finn in hopes of consoling someone who looked a bit crazed, and he just smacked it back. "Woah, woah, woah, hold on, why are you getting all crazy?" Finn was now terrified. She was playing dumb with him so the satisfaction of torturing him senseless and wiping his thoughts would be even better. But then he realized that she may not be psychic. Oh. Finn's arms stopped flailing, and his previous expression of pure madness faded away. "Seriously, kid, you've got to tell that boyfriend of yours how crazy you are about him before you go absolutely nuts. And you know what, I'm just going to say it, stuff does happen, and if a complication occurred in surgery, how would you feel if the love of your life just died?" Finn found himself completely speechless, and Dr. Yang just enjoyed the satisfaction of getting her point across. Making this kid finally blurt out his feelings might mean that some of the crap she has to deal with will become a whole lot easier.

* * *

"Bye, Brittany!" Kurt turned back to Mercedes, who was at the door, and smiling deviously. She liked to think she had a great instinct, and when she got Kurt's misspelt text, she knew that he was having boy troubles. So, with a straight faced lie about a unicorn in the 5th floor men's room, Mercedes came to her best friend's rescue, ready to dig out as much gossip as possible.

"Alright, white boy, dish, you and Finn, go." Kurt was never alarmed by how well Mercedes could read him, so oppose to acting all shocked that she couldn't be more right, he went right into it.

"I'm still in love with Finn, our parents are getting married, lately he's been hot and cold, so maybe he likes me, maybe he doesn't, but neither of us have made a move yet." Kurt let out a breath that felt like it had been held in for far too long. Mercedes just looked him over, trying to come up with a good plan of action.

"I have an insane idea, but you better not laugh at me!" Mercedes idea was beyond insane, and if her and Kurt weren't so close, she wouldn't even bother suggesting it. They were so similar that it was likely Kurt would also think it was nuts, but after thinking it over, it would sound like a good plan. Kurt was a little taken back though, because as her open minded best friend, it took a huge amount of effort to shock him.

"Alright, no laughing. What's the idea?" Kurt was starting to get a little nervous at her pacing, but at this point, he was desperate. He needed Finn to tell him that he loved him before he kicked the bucket, which, with this illness, could be sooner rather than later.

"OK. If Finn loves you, and he won't tell you under normal circumstances, we have to up the stakes." Now Kurt was nervous, very nervous. "We need to make Finn think you're dying." Kurt wanted to scream in response, but the sound never came out. Well, technically, yes, that would work, but it was too risky, Finn could be seriously pissed if he found out Kurt wasn't dying, and considering how things were going in his life right now, something told him that it wouldn't go without complications. But, if these were going to be his last days, then he figured he might as well live them to the fullest.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but, what do you have in mind?"

* * *

Oh snap, cliffhanger like ending! I don't want to do a Denny Duquette kind of thing, so I will proceed with caution. Also, I changed my mind, there may be one or two songs, but only if they fit properly. So, I hope you liked this chapter, if you have any feelings on it, review! Until next time!


	6. I Live for the Words You'll Finally Say

Vacation. Ugh. Just ugh. Anyways, here is my new chapter, enjoy!

* * *

"So..." Finn felt his open ended words slipping into nothing. There wasn't much to say, considering he had ended up sitting next to the girl who slept with his best friend and told him he was the father of the baby. Quinn was experiencing a similar amount of awkwardness, but considering she loved Puck now, she figured this was the one thing she needed to fix. Things with Santana had been icy, to say the least, but by the end of last year, she managed to patch things up. Even Mercedes and Rachel, who she had picked on relentlessly, were OK with her now. Quinn didn't want to date Finn (ever) again, but she felt like after everything he did for her, she wanted to make things right.

"I'm sorry. For everything, Finn, with the baby, and Puck, just, I'm sorry." Quinn had hoped Finn would let out a soft cry and leap into her arms, or even smile at her, but instead, he was uncomfortably stiff. Finn wanted to be friends with Quinn again, really, but this was more than a little strange. Was now really the time for this, with Kurt potentially dying, Quinn more in love with Puck than ever? "And I'm sorry for being the biggest bitch ever. I mean, really, it wasn't just what I did, it was that through it all, I treated you like garbage, Finn. And you are a wonderful guy, and I hope you and Rachel are happy, really-" Finn couldn't help but become a little flustered when Rachel came into the conversation. Quinn was trying to make an effort here, and Finn just couldn't help but think about the fact that he didn't want Rachel, let alone a girl. "So I just want you to know that you have my blessing if you want to date-"

"Kurt." Quinn abruptly stopped and stared at her ex-boyfriend in total and complete shock. Kurt? As in Kurt Hummel? He was one of her closest friends now, and she could say for certain that the boy had been madly in love with Finn since day one of meeting him. Being one of the biggest advocates for the "Stop Loving Finn" campaign, she was more than shocked that the blubbering teen had stopped sighing to confess his love.

"You like Kurt?" Finn blushed a deep red, hoping Quinn would have absorbed every bit of information, and they could skip the part where he had to explain everything. So, he nodded sheepishly, which sent Quinn into a fit of laughter. This wasn't the malicious laughter of the formal teen queen, but a cheerful laughter that came from knowing the ex who's heart she had broken had found someone knew. "Oh my gosh, Finn, I am so happy for you, come here!" Quinn threw Finn into a full on hug, and Finn laughed loudly in relief. Quinn was probably pleased he was done with Rachel, but even more so, was happy that he was moving on to bigger and better things. "So, have you told Kurt how you feel?" Finn sighed dramatically, and Quinn knew that the question had already been answered. But as Finn opened his mouth to speak, he heard a large clutter of footsteps moving down the hall, and then saw Mercedes waving dramatically in Finn's direction. All Finn could hear was the blood rushing in his ears, and Quinn was being deafened by the sound of Finn's panting and sprinting, because Mercedes, talented singer AND actress, was making words that somewhat resembled 'help' and 'it's Kurt'. Finn's clambering legs found himself in the middle of Kurt's room, where Kurt was laid out on the bed, eyes shut, completely motionless. Fine, it wasn't the best of plans, but it was better than watching Finn fail at every confession attempt.

"Mercedes, what happened to Kurt, please, tell me!" Mercedes used every bit of willpower she had to not burst into laughter, that and the constant reminder of the pair of Jimmy Choos Kurt had promised her once they were back in Lima. Finn was practically sobbing, his face covered in a mixture of sweat and tears. One second, Finn was spilling to Quinn, his former 'baby mama', how in love he was with Kurt, the next, the boy he loved was in a state of... well, he wasn't sure, but he wasn't moving, and Mercedes looked crazy, so he figured it couldn't be good.

"He just put his head down, and I figured he was sleeping, but then I tried to wake him up, and he hasn't moved, and he turned all grayish and stuff, I don't know what to do!" Of course, Kurt wasn't a decrepit corpse that had begun to decay, but actually a boy with the ability to use mineral powder to take on the appearance of a dead person. But Finn didn't need to know that. "Try and wake him, please, do anything!" Finn then knew what he had to do. Like in that Enchanted Disney movie he had been forced to watch with Puck's litter sister that one time, Kurt was waiting on a true love's kiss, and that's what he was going to get. But was his love true? He turned to Mercedes, wondering if she still harbored a crush towards Kurt, but the feeling of jealousy he had upon thinking of anyone else's lips against Kurt's told him that he was in love. True love.

"Kurt Hummel, I have waited forever to tell you, and it sucks I am only telling you now but I- crap, what's happening?" Mercedes' first instinct was to be pissed off at Kurt. Seriously, dramatic shaking and foaming of the mouth? And managing to adjust his monitors? Wasn't that all a bit too much to do for one guy? But then when she saw that Kurt's motions were quite erratic and jumpy, then that the monitors were completely accurate, she screamed quite loudly.

"Quick, hit the code button over there!" Mercedes' knowledge of medical dramas proved to be helpful in this moment of need, because Finn leapt to hit the button almost as quickly as the waterworks poured out of his eyes.

"Kurt, please, don't die, Kurt, don't-"

"Oh, would you shut up! Do you think Kurt needs this right now, you going crazy, spilling tears over him? We're here to support him, and right now, he's having what looks like a seizure, but you're the one who looks like their world is falling apart. Remember, he has the tumor, not you, he needs the help, not you, so don't make me cut you faster than you just burst into tears right now, got it?" Finn's blubbering instantly stopped, and his shaking hands went right for Kurt's arms. Kurt's movements started to weaken, which neither Finn nor Mercedes could know if it was a good thing, but Finn just stroked his hand as softly as possible, hoping somewhere in him was reassured.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Dr. Stevens, Grey, Shepard, and Yang were all rushing into the room, running across Kurt's bed and analyzing his shaking body. Dr. Yang took great pleasure in thrusting Finn off of Kurt, and sharing a bitter laugh with the upset kid. It was more than obvious that he hadn't taken her advice, so she couldn't help but not feel a bit of remorse. If he didn't want to be in love with a corpse, than maybe he should have said something sooner, or at least that was how she felt.

"He was fine one minute, and then the next he was shaking, foaming, his monitors went all funny-"

"Wait, before that, didn't he go all frozen and stuff?" The room went stiflingly quiet. Dr. Shepard knew very well that there were none of these alleged symptoms were legitimately related to his condition, and after Meredith managed to nearly talk his ear off about how much Kurt was in love with this boy, he figured this had something to do with it. God, how come every time Izzie Stevens got involved with a patient, fraud had to come into play? Wasn't it enough that her last time here involved the near death of a transplant patient, but now she had to have this happen? Izzie, though, was primarily focused on Kurt's wellbeing, which happened to involve telling the puppylike Finn that his true love may have been pulling a stunt. As she opened her mouth to speak, Mercedes saved her the trouble.

"Finn, Kurt and I, we did that as a joke, he wasn't actually sick. Until now." Finn's face fell completely flat and void of emotion. Nobody felt comfortable saying anything at all, even the medical professionals in the room felt like morons when it came to what they should say now. Kurt had pretended to be sick? Why? Out of some sick practical joke? Because he wanted Finn to leave him alone? "I'm sorry." Mercedes' apology only reminded Finn of her association with the act, and Finn found himself in the place he was just a year ago. Screaming with the pure, raw agony of a scorned lover, Finn was tossing the hospital lamp right into the floor of the room, alarming all of the nearby nurses.

"Finn, get a hold of yourself, Kurt needs to go into surgery ASAP, please, if something happened... just say goodbye now, just in case." Izzie knew better than anyone that an unfinished goodbye was a horrible fate, so she gave Finn this much. But Finn was just furious Kurt had done this to him. Faked injury? For what reason? He thought they were friends, more like brothers; he loved the boy, and this is how he was repaid? So instead of telling Kurt how much he loved him, he let the tears fall silently, and he slowly left Kurt's room, the doctors following, without saying a word. Dr. Stevens gave him a stern glance as she pulled the stretcher along the hallway, and Mercedes just began to cry heavily. He wanted to feel sympathy for the girl, but he couldn't have cared at this point about anything to do with her. So rather than coddle the girl, he ran outside of the hospital, and tried to find a place to just sit and think.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me, Dr. Shepard, I am a surgeon, not a baby sitter! Dr. Shepard!" How did Cristina Yang end up here? A talented cardio surgeon, excellent intern, top of her class at Stanford, and now, here she was, baby sitting a cheerleader instead of operating on her friend. Cristina was an asset in the OR, but as soon as Dr. Shepard saw that Brittany had no intention of letting go of Kurt's stretcher, he had to get someone to watch after the girl. She was clearly a wreck, and letting her loose in the hospital generally ended in elderly patients becoming very uncomfortable, as Dr. Stevens reported, so now she was minding the girl. Cristina was already pissed at Izzie enough, after she ran away as a thanks for saving her life, and now she brings them a patient who happens to have the world's most high maintenance friends.

"How can he do a good job on Kurt, he's a guy who minds sheep!" Cristina groaned as Brittany cried loudly over her friend. Correction: beyond pissed at Izzie.

"Look, you know, uh, I think, uh, you- OK, can you just shut up for a second, please!" Cristina was hardly built to handle these tearful idiots, but this was just ridiculous. Brittany was sobbing uncontrollably like a toddler, so if she wanted a chance at consoling her, the girl would have to shut it. Luckily, Brittany finally ceased fire on the waterworks long enough for Cristina to get a word in. "Thank you. OK, so, how about we do something fun, like, um, well you're in Glee club, you can sing something for me, how about that? OK? So, um, sing!" Brittany wiped her eyes haphazardly and began to sing.

"I think I'll try defying gravi-t-t-y-y-y-" Brittany thought of Kurt's angelic voice belting the Broadway tune, and she broke into more tears. What did Cristina do to deserve this? Really? Cristina heard footsteps in the hallway, and turned to see- oh no, another teenager? Seriously? Seriously? Rachel Berry was looking a lot less 'rachel-ish' right now, a little sullen and not so arrogant, so when she looked Brittany in the eyes, she felt comfort, oppose to the usual disgust of seeing the starlet.

"It's OK, doctor, I'll look after my friend here. You should probably go back into surgery." Cristina hated show choir, broadway tunes, and dance numbers, but now, she felt like she could kiss the Gleek that set her free from babysitting duty. Dr. Yang rang as fast as humanly possible to scrub in, leaving Brittany and Rachel to laugh at the sight of them running. For a couple seconds, there was a pleasant silence, but it eventually evaporated into awkwardness, until Brittany decided to speak.

"Why did you want to come with Kurt?" Rachel looked a little startled at Brittany's question, and tried to compose herself and come up with an answer that fit. "Was it to be with Finn?" Rachel sighed, and Brittany, poor Brittany, even understood what that mean. They had just separated, and while Finn didn't see it, Rachel felt it had been a long time coming. It all started when...

* * *

"Busy doing what?" It was the day of Rachel and Finn's 1 month anniversary of officially dating. Rachel thought that since they had bonded over bowling in the past, it would be very sweet to go back and bowl as a couple. Now that she had suggested it to Finn, however, he smiled and shrugged sheepishly, telling her that he couldn't, because he was busy.

"Kurt and I were going to go catch a movie." On their anniversary? Rachel had noticed that Finn had begun to spend a lot more time with his brother, which she was OK with, but it was THEIR anniversary, not Kurt's. Rachel coughed loudly, and Finn took that as a cue to save himself from her ranting. "And, um, uh, we were wondering if you wanted to come along." Come along? Come along?

"Come along? On our anniversary?" Finn's smile started to fade as Rachel tore strips off of him. Of course Finn thought it was a great idea, he was not the smartest, but after all they'd been through, Rachel thought he cared enough to want to spend time with her. "No, you are not spending our anniversary with anyone but me. Kurt is not coming within a mile of us today, got it?"

"What's your problem with Kurt?" What was her problem with Kurt? She knew that he had a huge crush on her boyfriend, but it was innocent enough, and he didn't strike her as the type to home-wreck. So why was she being so defensive about Finn going out with Kurt? Kurt was nice, and under different circumstances, she would have liked to be friends with the soprano. But now, she felt like the boy who loved her boyfriend had gotten over the crush, but Finn hadn't.

"Forget it, I overreacted, it's OK, we don't have to go out. We can go out another night." Finn gave her a weak smile, and Rachel counteracted it with one that was a lot more reminiscent of the people they were when they first met.

"You sure?" Rachel loved Finn. She loved his smile, his awkwardness, his talent, his sweetness, his kindness, the way he was stupid but she couldn't have cared. Rachel could see herself with a boy with those traits any day of the week. Too bad this boy happened to be in love with someone else.

"I'm sure."

* * *

"I came because I felt Kurt could use some support. Have his friends around to make him feel safe and comfortable." And what a good job they had been doing. Mercedes was getting Kurt into fraud, Finn was throwing hospital furniture, and Brittany managed to do just about everything wrong. Mr. Schue was no where to be found, which suggested to Rachel he was probably on the phone with Mr. Figgins still.

"You and Kurt are friends?" Rachel didn't even know how to answer that. Were they? Not in the way Mercedes and Kurt were friends, inseparable, attached to the hip. Not how Kurt and Finn had managed to become a black hole of sexual tension, and not in the manner Brittany managed to become Kurt's pet. Quinn and Kurt even had an openly expressed relationship. So while Rachel and Kurt may not fawn over each other, recently, she felt like they had a mutual understanding, something that meant more than almost confessed love or shopping sprees.

"Yeah, he's my friend." The normally talkative Rachel found herself unable to say a word, and then she felt tears on her face. So rather than uplift the spirits of the depressed Cheerio, Rachel wrapped her arms around her, and they both cried for their friend, hoping they would have the chance to say everything they had put off for so long.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I definitely enjoyed writing it! Try to review, por favor... Until Next Time!


	7. Even The Seasons Change

I've been a horrible writer, I am SO SORRY! I get so pissed when people don't update often, and I just got caught up doing things on vacation. So, I apologize very sincerely, and I will update this and Scars and Unusual You and Last Friday Night and a new story hopefully. Maybe I should try to just do one at a time from now on? Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

It was Carole and Burt's dating anniversary. Neither Finn nor Kurt had bothered to really remember what day exactly, because it was just a reminder of how much more serious the relationship was getting. Don't mistake this for one boy's dislike for the other's parent, because, in fact, Finn loved Burt like a father he never had, and Kurt loved Carole like someone who tried to fill the space of his mother. It was all a little strange, but they seemed to all be fairly happy with the new family. When it came to Kurt and Finn, though, they were more than happy. In fact, they were ecstatic about getting to spend more time together. At first it was hard for Kurt, not wanting to come on too strong after last time, but they eventually learned each others boundaries and formed a good friendship. Kurt just arrived to the seemingly empty house from the mall with Mercedes, holding a Burberry scarf he had purchased for Finn, wondering where his 'brother' had gone.

"Finn? You home?" He couldn't believe that on this important day for their family, Rachel Berry had taken precedence yet again. What did he see in that girl? She was obnoxious, self-centered, bossy, entitled, and the least fashionable person he knew. Once he stepped into the living room, putting down his shopping bags, he turned in the dimly lit room to find that the furniture had been rearranged quite nicely, probably for Burt and Carole after dinner. There were candles decorated around the room, a CD of gentle classical music playing, a beautiful blanket spread out on the floor; the only thing that confused him was to why they needed a picnic after dinner. His question was answered though when he found Finn's arm around his shoulder, wearing the Burberry scarf and a pair of slim fit jeans Kurt had bought him before as well. The boy was beaming at Kurt, and with a small gesture, led him to the picnic. Kurt had taught himself, with Mercedes help, of course, to avoid getting his hopes up or come to conclusions. Right now, though, it was hard to avoid thinking that this was a romantic scenario.

"So, I was thinking since my mom is out with your dad, we might as well take this opportunity to celebrate our relationship." Kurt's heart fluttered a little bit as Finn said relationship, as oppose to 'brotherhood', or some equally bromantic term. Looking into the basket, Kurt couldn't help but wonder what the hell Finn was suppose to eat. All of Kurt's favorite foods were in here, even exotic dishes that weren't even traditionally served in Lima. There were Chinese, Thai, Indian, Italian, Parisian, ethnic foods he couldn't even work out where they were from. Finn just laughed as Kurt took some stir fry and began to eat, in a manner that most would call flirtatious.

"I can't believe this, where'd you get all this food?" Finn raised one eyebrow suggestively, and Kurt looked down at Finn's lap to find a pair of oven mitts and a cookbook. Kurt's shocked expression made Finn burst into laughter and put the mitts and book away modestly, an act to which Kurt replied with a bright smile. Kurt couldn't believe he had come home after Finn making a meal to find the house hadn't been burned down, but what was more shocking was that, taking a bite out of the food, it tasted quite delicious. "Oh my god, Finn, this tastes amazing!" Kurt could feel explosions of flavor bursting throughout his mouth, and Finn just winked at him as he ate his own food, a dish that was far beyond his usually juvenile tastes.

"I actually have something special for you, a song I prepared." As Kurt melted into a puddle on the floor, Finn calmly got up and left the room without a word. A song? OK, candlelit dinner, gifts, 'relationship', this had to be romantic! Kurt wasn't sure that after all these aphrodisiacs he would be able to stand Finn's smooth baritone voice washing over him. With a big smile, Finn was back in the room holding what appeared to be Puck's guitar. "Puck gave me lessons, so I figured I wanted you to hear me play, is that alright?" Kurt couldn't believe it. Finn, who's main charm came from his lack of technical skill, had learned to play an instrument? Kurt shook his head in disbelief as Finn began to play the opening chords of his serenading song, which didn't sound at all like classic rock.

"You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity

The first time every time when you touch me"

OK, it was time for Kurt to throw away his previous plans. There was absolutely no way that he was misinterpreting the signs now, Finn Hudson was serenading him.

"I make you bloom like a flower that you never seen

Under the sun we are one buzzing energy.

Let's pollinate to create a family tree

This evolution with you comes naturally

Some call it science we call it chemistry

This is the story of the birds and the bees."

Kurt couldn't believe it, this was like something out of a dream! Finn was actually confessing his love for him right there in the middle of his house.

"Even the seasons change

Our love still stays the same."

Kurt couldn't help but blush when Finn winked as he said 'our love'. Fine, it was incredibly obvious Kurt had feelings for the other boy, but something felt so desperate in the way he was immediately leaping into Finn's arms after all this time. Metaphorically, of course, he didn't want to miss a note of Finn's silky smooth voice.

"You give me the hummingbird heartbeat,

Spread my wings and make me fly

The taste of your honey is so sweet-"

* * *

"When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat

Oh oh, Hummingbird heartbeat

Oh oh, Hummingbird heartbeat."

Finn and Quinn were sitting underneath the oversized tree in the Seattle Grace garden, Quinn looking wistful as Finn sang along to Puck's guitar playing over the phone. Finn had gone just about everywhere, trying to sort out in his head what he was thinking, what he was feeling. But when it came down to it, he still cared about Kurt, and he wasn't ready to abandon him for what he did. Quinn, though, was worried about how he acted right before Kurt went into surgery, so she called up Puck for a favor, and the three of them worked together on a 'song for Glee'. Puck wasn't stupid, though, so while he knew that Finn was going to serenade Kurt, he chose to just play the song, say goodbye to his girlfriend and best friend, and let them go on with their lives.

"That sounds great, Finn." Finn's expression lightened slightly, but was still quite tense. Quinn wanted to just hug her ex-boyfriend as hard she possibly could, seeing how upset he was, but she knew that things weren't going to be OK again that quickly. Seeing Finn with Kurt, though, she saw how much better he was without her. She had been a completely different person before Beth, cold, vindictive, manipulative, distant. Quinn didn't even want to be Finn's girlfriend anymore, but she did want to be there for him in a way she never could be when they were together. For now, though, there was just silence, until the pair heard footsteps coming towards them, which ended up being Mr. Schuester, looking down at his feet, just as tense as his protege.

"What's wrong, Mr. Schue?" Quinn knew Mr. Schuester cared about Kurt, but let's face it, he definitely didn't care enough to look visibly distressed. Based on the cellphone in his hand, Quinn was sure that it had something to do with back in Lima.

"It was Tina and Artie. Look, guys, I have some bad news to tell you." Finn and Quinn both were nervous, because the manner in which their teacher sat down suggested something not so good. He tried to begin to speak a number of times, until he finally folded his hands and spat out the news. "Figgins wants you back in school. Because you aren't Kurt's family, he's saying if you aren't back by the end of the week, you could be expelled." Finn was aghast, but Quinn spent absolutely no time wasted being anything but furious.

"What, are you kidding me? We are Kurt's family, at least the closest thing considering his own dad didn't bother to come! Glee club is a family, and there is no way we are leaving." Quinn was quite good friends with Kurt, but she didn't want to stay to prove something to people. Quinn wanted to be there for Kurt, and mainly for Finn, who looked pained at the news, but didn't seem even close to leaving.

"I've already talked to Mercedes, Brittany, and Rachel, and while I don't want to effect your decision, Finn, they have decided to stay." Finn couldn't help but wince at the news his former girlfriend was staying. He loved Kurt, but how much more could he take of not being with him? Or watching him die? But Finn knew if Kurt died without him being in the same state or without saying goodbye, he would regret it forever.

"I'm with them, I'm not leaving." Mr. Schuester gave them a weak smile, and put his cheap flip phone in his pocket. He, of course, had decided to stay, and figured a lot of Figgins' manipulation of the Glee club had more to do with Sue than anything else. Will heard more footsteps, and the three preemptive grievers all turned to see that Izzie Stevens was walking delicately towards them, scrub cap in her hands. Finn had a sigh of relief after inspecting her face, knowing that if Kurt was dead, the sadness would be complete devastation instead. At this point, Finn could deal with obstacles, he just didn't, couldn't, hear that Kurt was going to die.

"The surgery is going well, but-"

"But?" Finn couldn't help but interupt, thus earning looks from Quinn and Will. Izzie sighed, and sat next to the boy, trying to be as delicate as possible.

"The cancer has spread to his kidneys. Even if he survives this surgery-"

"Even if?" Finn threw his hands up in rage, got up, and turned to face both Quinn and Dr. Stevens. "God damn it, Kurt doesn't deserve this, he doesn't need this, this can't be happening-"

"Finn! We're here to support Kurt, and as much as we know you care about him, you need to be there to do what you came here for." Finn carefully inspected Mr. Schuester's words and expression, then the expressions of Quinn and Dr. Stevens. They knew. How could they know? Finn thought his feelings for Kurt were a secret, but based on the delicate way the put their relationship, just about everyone else knew. Why didn't Kurt say something then? Surely he, one of the smartest boys he knew, would have worked it out. "Continue."

"Even if he survives this surgery, there is a growth inside his chest, on his kidney, that was so small that our scans couldn't detect it. We could probably eliminate this with intensive drug therapy, chemotherapy, the works. I'm sorry." Dr. Stevens knew this wasn't just another case, and wasn't just another apology. She saw how much they all cared about Kurt. They were family. Finn was doing a lousy job of hiding his tears while Quinn stroked his back, but Mr. Schuester just looked empty, distant. What had she done to deserve this? She didn't ask for her illness, she wasn't defined by it, and now it was gone, leaving her the way she always had been. Nothing had changed, but now, Will, the first cute guy in months that even looked her way, was treating her like she could wither in his arms at any second. "Mr. Schuester, would you mind following me into the hallway, to talk. Insurance." She put in the afterthought once Finn's face was coated in pure alarm. God, when was he going to tell the boy how he felt, I mean, really, it's not like his face didn't say everything for him. Will casually leaned against the vending machine, his curly hair perfectly intact, a sight Sue Sylvester would have cringed at.

"So, Isobel, what did you want to-"

"You know what, William, screw you." Will's eyebrows practically flung right off of his face in shock, but Izzie just continued. "Yeah, I had cancer, so what? I _had _cancer, but I'm fine now, but you're treating me like I could explode into pieces at any second-"

"I'm just worried about you!"

"Yeah, well, don't be, because I don't need people to worry, I need you to be there for me as a human being, not a walking-talking tumor incubator! I'm a woman, not a diagnosis, a person with feelings, and you are just making me feel like the crappiest person in the world right now. So go ahead, worry about me, but remember, we have charities, doctors, friends, and family to worry about us, and if you want to be more than that to me, then you've got to man up, and stop worrying about m-" It was then that Mr. Schuester shut Izzie up in the most proficient manner he knew possible. It was then that, in the middle of Seattle Grace Hospital, doctors and nurses alike were reminded that Isobel Stevens was a real woman with a real body, not an illness. A body that wanted to be touched, lips that wanted to be kissed, and a heart that was built not just to circulate blood, but to love, and to be loved. And no damned cancer was going to change any of that.

* * *

Rachel Berry liked rules. She always felt that proper structure inspired not just positive actions, but positive thoughts, meaning once the firm mold that rules kept youth in went away, one would continue to live with the same morals. Some rules, though, were worth breaking, and with Brittany looking ready to drown in her own tears, she let five words start a series of events.

"Let's go see Mrs. Henderson." Mrs. Henderson, Joanie, as Brittany liked to call her, was a charming lady in her mid to late sixties. She had two sons, three grand-daughters, a loving husband, and an amazing skillset for taxidermy and needlepoint, but all Brittany knew is that she wanted lime Jell-O, and Brittany was willing to satisfy that need. Brittany also knew that a hunger for Jell-O never really subsides. Sure, you can eat some, but you really just want more when you are done. So when Rachel offered to go visit the starving woman, she couldn't help but perk up, and get ready to deliver some Jell-O. Brittany, however, didn't have the best Gaydar, so when they stopped by the cafeteria to go take some extra Jell-O, she encouraged Rachel to flash some leg to the allegedly lesbian cafeteria lady; allegedly being the operative word. One threatened lawsuit and two security guards later, they found themselves in the parking lot, watching the ambulances drive by. A rusty old pickup truck passed the girls, whose ears picked up when they heard Don't Stop Believing playing through the truck speakers. It was at that moment that Rachel knew she had a plan, and Brittany knew that she needed a new antiperspirant.

* * *

"Dr. Shepard, please, you have got to be kidding me!" At this point, there wasn't a soul in the OR that didn't share the collective groan that followed Cristina's moaning and groaning. Dr. Shepard shared a sickly sweet smile with Meredith as all of the Glee kids, all decked out in scrubs, got prepared in a circle around their friend. When Rachel informed Mr. Schuester and Dr. Stevens of her idea to sing to Kurt while he was in surgery, they couldn't help but think that was a marvelous idea. Sure there was no absolute proof he could hear them, but being there for him in the O.R, experiencing the one thing he truly loved, could really make him feel more comfortable. Dr. Shepard, unlike the extremely pissed of Dr. Yang, was secure enough with his identity as a surgeon to accept that things beyond our understanding can occur, so unlike some other sticklers, he let the kids get their music, and sing to Kurt. So that's what they did. Dr. Shepard began to exercise the tumor as they sang choral versions of Lady Gaga's biggest hits, earning many a groan from Cristina. Izzie couldn't believe that these kids had all come from Ohio and had become such open and unprejudiced people. It was a miracle in of itself that all of these kids were even in a Glee club, but how badly they wanted to comfort their gay friend to her these were good people. Where she was from, someone like Kurt wouldn't be given a second glance, let alone be sung to while they were in surgery. Finn just prayed, though, that he'd have a chance to tell him just how much he wanted to live.

* * *

Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, if you have any feelings on it, review! Sorry for being such an inconsistent wretch... until next time!


	8. Our Love Still Stays The Same

So, this is the new chapter, and it's quite a bit longer than the last few. The song is 'You' by The Pretty Reckless", and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Hey." Kurt would have normally laughed to hear this voice after such an event occurred. Finn managed to utter just one syllable, but he already felt reassured. Except, Kurt wasn't feeling like himself, as his throat was dry, and he felt beyond exhausted. Managing to open his eyes, he saw that nobody but Finn was in the room for him waking up. Upon this realization, Kurt tried to speak, but Finn beat him to the punch. "I asked if I could talk to you once you woke up, you know, alone." Kurt's head was throbbing, but he still couldn't help himself from coming to conclusions. What was going on with the boy lately? Sure he knew that whole dinner date was an anesthesia dream, but that didn't change the fact that Finn had been passing suddenly hints for the longest time now. These suffocated looks of desperation were always all over Finn's face, trying to come to the surface and say whatever he couldn't say. And as much as Kurt tried to say it was his own imagination, he always caught Finn staring at him, with a small knowing smirk plastered on his face. There were these small little trembles Finn had whenever they touched, and it wasn't in the scared and homophobic way he had just a few months ago, but like he couldn't trust himself to restrain his emotions from spilling out. Sam, who he didn't even know, or care about, also was a trigger word for him to be inappropriately readable. Those lame attempts to dress like him were charming, but equally transparent. But all of these signs lead to the fact that Finn cared about him. Just how much, though, did he care? The way Finn was smiling at him now, far more confident then the last few antsy smiles he flashed lately, made Kurt feel butterflies in his already queasy stomach.

"W-what did you want to talk about?" Finn just smiled coyly as Kurt croaked, then pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. Tina may have been a shy girl who didn't talk much, but that just gave her more time to listen. It didn't take rocket science to work out just how in love Finn was with the soprano, so as soon as he called for a regular check-up, she gave him an offer that involved the whole Glee club. Kurt was still looking totally confused, but as he heard music starting up, he went straight into denial. He couldn't be serenading right here and now, could he? It was probably a song like 'Be Strong' or 'Keep Holding On' as oppose to something more romantic. Right now, though, Kurt could barely hear Puck's acoustic plucking over the beating of his pounding heart.

"You don't want me no, You don't need me."

Kurt felt his heart sink in his chest. Of course, this was going to go along the lines that he could find the strength within or some crap like that, when, in reality, all he wanted was the luggish teenage who happened to be singing right then and there.

"Like I want you oh,

Like I need you."

Finn's voice trembled as he sang, trying not to just flee for his life and forget about Kurt entirely. He wasn't sure when it happened, but one day, he woke up, and Kurt was the most important person in his life. Looking over at Kurt, as oppose to his feet or a safe corner in the wall, he saw that his eyes were extremely wide, and the rest of his face was totally unreadable.

"And I want you in my life,

And I need you in my life."

Kurt's eyes were darting all across Finn's body, trying to search for a sign that the boy was joking. He wanted to run. Wanted to disappear. Wanted Finn to just laugh and say that none of it was true, that he was madly in love with him. Because it was safe to be obsessed. To be only dreaming of what you can't have, staying perched in the lonely tower where you view the rest of the people you love pass by. Because it wasn't dangerous to love a boy from a distance, but seeing him here, giving his heart back, made everything real. Kurt imagined this moment for what felt like an eternity, but rather than kiss Finn under the moonlight or except his proposal with a lovestruck 'yes', he felt a lot more like crying and running away.

"You can't see me no, Like I see you

I can't have you no, Like you have me"

Finn wondered if Kurt realized just how desperate he was around the boy. Kurt loved Finn like a young child loves chocolate ice cream; it makes him happy and is widely appreciated, but it's absence doesn't make him want to curl up in a ball and disappear. Kurt had grown accustomed to liking who he thought Finn was, but Finn was in love with just about everything to do with Kurt. Kurt put up with Finn's quirks, but Finn loved just about every flaw in the other boy.

"You can't feel me no, Like I feel you

And I can't steal you no, Like you stole me"

The guitar played out, and Finn, who was shaking due to nerves, tried to search Kurt's face for an answer. Kurt had a tumor. A potentially fatal tumor, and a tumor that may or may not have spread to his kidneys. But right now, this felt like the big moment that changed everything. And Finn didn't want to pressure the boy who had a lot on his mind, but he wasn't going to leave until he got an answer.

"So, Finn, I'm really tired, so try not to interrupt until I'm done, because I have quite a lot to say." Finn nodded unsurely, feeling a little taken back at how sullen Kurt looked. Not to be totally arrogant, but Finn kind of thought Kurt liked him enough once upon a time to be going straight into girlish scream mode by this point. Not that he'd blame Kurt for not wanting anything to do with him, after he so clearly stated they wouldn't happen. "I used to dream about this moment, with you singing some romantic song to me, telling me that you were in love with me. And then, I imagined that I would rush into your arms and kiss you on the lips, and tell you I loved you. But now-" Finn couldn't stop a slight gasp escape his lips, and Kurt tried to avoid acknowledging it. "You've said you never want to be with me. That things wouldn't change, that you would never be like me." Finn opened his mouth to protest, but then remembered Kurt's request, and held his words back. "Things have changed, Finn. I could be dying. So, you were wrong. Things did change, so I think that if you're thinking you're ready to be something now, then who am I to say no. So, I'm going to have to ask you to stand directly in front of me, and lean over to look at this interesting mark they left on my chest after surgery." It was a ruse, really, and Finn knew this too, but they both stiffly went through the motions, like little children preparing for a first kiss. Finn bent over to look at this nonexistent scar, when Kurt dove in and kissed Finn right on the lips. It was magical. It was everything Kurt dreamed about. A kiss like this would have told Sue Sylvester to screw off, that there was no chance he could ever like girls. There was no chance he could ever like anyone but Finn. His lips were sweet, but rough, moving roughy around Kurt's mouth, taking in every second of the moment.

"Aww!" Kurt and Finn turned around midkiss to find that Finn had forgotten to turn the phone off. "You two are so cute, please tell me you kissed, that is so sw-" Tina's voice was cut off as Finn hung-up on the group, then turned to share a grin with Kurt.

"So, um, my boyfriend's doctors have to come in soon, so I guess I'll go tell them that you're ready to see them." Kurt felt like anything wrong inside his body had miraculously healed as Finn said this. Boyfriend. It sounded like the way it always should have been. It sounded like a dream. It sounded like the reality that had been waiting for just the right time to tell Kurt that he was meant to live through this thing.

"Alright, white boy left, time for you to spill, ready? Go!" Kurt, if it was possible, lit up even more when he saw his best friend appear right at his door the second Finn left. It was funny, really; Mercedes told him it would never happen, but now, once it had, in true best friend fashion, she would be the first to be there to help him with it. He felt like the luckiest cancer patient in the world.

* * *

"And then, Finn called me his boyfriend!" Somewhere along the story, like the smell of cookies in the oven, Kurt's recounting of Finn's romantic serenading began with Mercedes' cooing, and ended with most of the Glee club, a handful of nurses, and Dr. Grey and Dr. Stevens all gaping over just how romantic it was. Meredith, a usual cynic, took great pleasure in hearing Kurt be so over the moon in love with this boy that he was totally calm after surgery. Sure she loved Derek and Cristina, but dying and coming back to life definitely was a bitch, with or without their help. Cristina was just trying to hold in the vomit that was rising up her throat at the sight of the nurses getting all hot over this story; please, Sloan had screwed most of them, their delusions of romance only existed through the stories of lovestruck gay teens. Izzie, though, loved every second of Kurt's story just as much as the other Glee kids. Will wasn't at all uncomfortable with hearing this story, really, he had heard things about Kurt, and really couldn't have cared about his sexuality. He was actually pretty happy that the Cheerio and Glee club member had found someone who would care for him. Rachel looked like she had aged drastically in the past year, not physically, but the way her face was shaped as she listened to this story. The old Rachel would have still been bitter, tried to win Finn back, but now, she couldn't help but be happy for the boy she would have been friends with under different circumstances. As Kurt was telling them all about how cute Finn is when he is dancing, the two hunks from separate cliques arrived; Dr. Shepard and Finn were in what appeared to be a heated discussion, something strange considering Finn knew almost nothing about science. The nosy nurses all departed with a collective groan, leaving just the Glee club and doctors. Finn and Kurt shared an extremely saucy glance with one and other, making everyone else try their best to act as if they hadn't heard the entire story and fawned over it. In fact, Dr. Shepard even caught the glance, then looked over to Meredith's smiling face and guessed the entire thing in an instant.

"So, Kurt, the surgery was somewhat of a success. We managed to extract the tumor successfully, but there is still more." Kurt, too tired from story telling and love professing, offered up a glance oppose to a real question, and Dr. Shepard elaborated. "The cancer has started to spread to your right kidney, and I am sorry, but we are going to have to get you a new kidney, seeing as it is too diseased to survive at this point, and you have opted against drug therapies. It is also the safest way to ensure that it doesn't spread anymore than it already has." Kurt's eyes darted across the room to meet Finn's, and he felt instantly reassured. He dreamt of it, having someone to be your 'rock', a permanent staple in an unstable life, and it was insane to actually have it come true. Decisions about his health now involved Finn, not just remotely, but in a personal sense. They weren't just 'Finn and I' anymore, but 'we', a collective unit, and it felt good.

"OK. Let's get started, I guess, when do I get my new kidney." Nobody was all too taken back at just how chipper Kurt was lately, because the answer was sitting in the room, far too tall for the chair he was in. But they all looked pretty wrecked at this point, seeing as they hadn't a real rest in almost two days. Dr. Shepard smiled weakly at the boy, then handed Mr. Schuester some forms, earning him a sympathetic look from Izzie.

"All we have to do is get you on the donor list, and wait and see." Waiting seemed to be the theme of his life right now. Looking over and seeing the boy who was now his boyfriend, though, he felt like he could wait quite a bit longer.

* * *

"Hey." Cristina couldn't believe she was actually doing this. It was teenage hormones. It had to be, just the pure angst of the kids getting to her brain. That was the only explanation as to why she would walk head on into the group of teenagers. Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn, and Brittany were all seated in the waiting room, coffees in hand, trying their best to make their best of a rough situation. "Look, I'm not supposed to be doing this, so you better stay out of trouble, but... but rooms 2613 to 2618 are all empty for the night." Brittany's face perked up at the idea of a place to sleep, but the other girls weren't convinced.

"Why do you want to help us? No offense, Doctor Yang, but you don't exactly look like the friendly type." Quinn said this as delicately as possible, but Cristina still couldn't help but be a little offended. Part of her was tempted to withdraw the offer and watch the brats squirm, but she knew that keeping the blonde cheerleader around the main hospital would do more harm than good. They couldn't do much trouble sleeping, could they?

"Look, just feel free to use those rooms, OK, and I'll be sure to get someone on call to wake you up before rounds to get you out of trouble." Cristina wasn't used to what a random act of kindness generally felt like, but right now, warm and fuzzy sounded about right. What was happening to her? When did she become... sappy? The girls, though, all put their previously defensive looks away, and gave her soft smiles that made her heart melt, and her logical side scream. Walking away slowly and awkwardly, a small snicker was heard, and she turned to see Meredith watching from a bit of a distance. "What? Who wants them wreaking havoc around the hospital?" Meredith smirked at her friend teasingly, sending Cristina into a fit of groans. Little did she know that Meredith had come in to do the exact thing Cristina had just done.

* * *

"Thank you so much for helping me fill out these stupid forms, Izzie, you're a lifesaver." The two former lovebirds now looked a lot more calm and withdrawn while looking over paperwork, but a small fire still remained between the two. Sudden kissing definitely was reason for celebration, but considering her patient was still in trouble, Izzie didn't feel much like celebrating.

"Listen, Will, I wanted to ask- wow, this is awkward, um, this thing, what is it?" Will was a little taken back at the question, and in fact, so was she. It didn't strike her until just minutes ago, but Izzie realized that this little romance didn't have a name or even any rules. Kissing and flirting was fine at a certain point, but she wasn't sure how much more patience she had for this. Izzie had been married, had a dead fiance, definitely done the whole boyfriend thing, so she wasn't ever going to be ready to take steps backwards and do 'casual'.

"Well, I mean, I don't know, but I know that I don't want it to be a fling or anything like that. I don't know, what do you want it to be?" Great. Deflection. But he asked, so she had to answer. Truthfully, she knew what she wanted, but it was so early in her relationship with the man she wasn't sure she should say anything.

"Look, I don't want to be too forward, but I think we both live in Ohio, so if there is a way we can make this work... longterm, then why shouldn't we try it?" There was a bit of an awkward silence, and Izzie immediately felt embarrassed. What was she thinking? He didn't want to be exclusive with her yet, he could have several girls fawning all over him back in Lima, what would make him want this one?

"I would love to. Try." Will smiled shyly, and Izzie laughed, her worries instantly going away. "Besides, I think I should keep you around just to do my paperwork." Izzie laughed dryly at his joke, causing him to laugh a little more uproariously.

"Oh please, I'm good in a lot more placer than just the workplace, believe me." The air became uncomfortably stiff, as both of them tried to avoid the mental image of what would occur in an on-call room alone together. For once, though, Izzie felt like she was desired, sexy even, and that feeling alone was a high that she hadn't experienced in what felt like a lifetime.

* * *

"Come on, I think you look cute." If Cristina chose to enter Kurt Hummel's room at this point, there was a chance the adorable atmosphere may suffocate the doctor. Finn was lying clumsily in Kurt's bed, wrapping his enormous arms around Kurt's miniscule waist, and the pair were laughing as they looked over Kurt's body. The argument at the moment; the paper dress. Kurt thought the look was flimsy and made him look weak, but Finn thought it was pretty nice (and revealing), so they playfully debated the topic.

"OK, fashion expert, how about we look you over now." Finn looked a bit nervous as Kurt adjusted his seating, tilting his body closer to Finn's, starting to look the boy over. His hair was a mess. He may have washed it with body soap, for all Kurt knew. His jean jacket was a tacky piece that deserved to be burned. Jeans were too loose for Kurt's taste, and don't even get him started on the flannel shirt. Before he knew it, he was laughing at the boy, and Finn suddenly felt self conscious.

"What? What's so funny?" Kurt managed to finally stop roaring with laughter, and looked up to find his boyfriend a little distraught.

"I just worked out how to make you look a little better." Finn looked a tad bit confused, but Kurt moved over, awkwardly moving his fingers around his jacket. He tried to be assertive, but it was of no use, because his body was practically jelly at this point. Everything before now had all been a dream, and these parts were so out of the question he had never even thought about it. Now, though, his trembling fingers had undone Finn's jacket, and placed it on the bed, clumsily. In a hurry, Kurt undid the cheap buttons on Finn's plaid shirt, his mannequin looking quite nervous at this point, but excited. Now, his shirt was completely off, and Kurt was looking him over. Finn was the living embodiment of health. His chest was toned, not grossly defined, but well stated abs that made Kurt shiver a little just looking at them. Finn looked up at the boy, trembling as well, stumbling to make all of the right movements. Kurt wanted to just see what Finn would look like, he didn't expect that he would find himself in a position where he was wanting to do a lot more than just look.

"So..." Finn really loved Kurt, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to sleep with him just yet. First, a hospital bed wasn't exactly hugely romantic, and didn't leave much room, which would be important for someone Finn's size. But more importantly, he kind of wanted this part of the relationship to be just talking. Getting to know more about each other. "How about we just lie down here, and talk." Kurt actually didn't look at all upset, a bit thankful, in reality. He too didn't want things to move too fast, he just wanted to enjoy every bit of this as much as possible.

"That sounds great." There was an awkward silence, and then both of them realized neither had begun talking. They were used to waiting for the other to make a move, but since Finn had sung to Kurt, they definitely would have to get used to initiating these things.

"How do you feel?" Kurt knew what he was asking, but wasn't entirely sure how to respond. He felt weak, sore, powerless, like his own body had betrayed him and left him in a shell. That he was almost happy his damned kidney was being tossed out for something that wouldn't abandon him in favor of sickness. But these were all facts, and in this moment, he could only really feel the soft touch of his boyfriend.

"I feel... great." Finn looked a little startled, but with a soft kiss, Kurt told him just how great he felt. And they both felt ready for whatever might come next.

* * *

The moment everyone was waiting for, Finn finally told Kurt how he feels! If only that would happen on Glee. Anyway, I hope you liked it, if you have any feelings, it would be super duper appreciated if you could review. Reviews help me cater the story to the readers opinions, so I love them very, very much. Anyway, until next time!


	9. Waiting

**So, new chapter! I really hope you like it, enjoy!**

* * *

The one thing Kurt Hummel happened to be grateful for in this entire situation had to be the waiting. If someone had told Kurt a mere few hours ago he would have to wait for his kidney, he would have been overcome with sadness. Because a few hours ago, he wouldn't have foreseen Finn Hudson holding his hand throughout the whole thing, never managing to stop calling him his boyfriend. Now that the doctors were explaining the inflammation in his left kidney meant that he would have to go through with a transplant, he could spend a great sum of hours waiting with the guy he loved. At first they managed to talk about just about everything; Finn's love of Sour Patch Kids, the horrific Rachel makeover (which Kurt finally owned up to, and Finn was shockingly understanding about), and even a long diatribe comparing hospital food to the school cafeteria food. These were all conversations that managed to mean so much more to Kurt now that Finn was something more than a crazy little crush, so everytime Kurt caught his boyfriend giving him a loving glance, he felt like he could talk about Sour Patch Kids for the next eternity and be alright with it. Finn's main reassurance was how relaxed Kurt looked, but apart from that, he was a nervous wreck. He disguised his worry for Kurt's sake, but he couldn't help but worry that the boy in the bed might not get his kidney on time. Sure Finn had no idea how a kidney transplant worked, in fact he didn't even know a human has a pair of kidneys, but he did know that his boyfriend didn't have an eternity to wait, like his fluttery heart was letting him believe.

"So, Finn, do you promise?" Finn's thoughts were interrupted by Kurt's seemingly random interjection. There was something incredibly calming about Kurt's voice to Finn; he never felt like the words would be harsh or cutting, but merely joking or caring. Quinn, apologetic now, but ruthless then, had made sure to call Finn stupid as often as possible, and Rachel made it a personal goal to change everything about Finn to match her idea of the perfect boyfriend. Kurt just loved everything about Finn, even more so now that they were dating, because traits he put up with before were now shockingly endearing.

"Sorry?" Kurt gave a small little sigh, and then glanced up at his boyfriend. Finn wasn't nearly as good at hiding his worry as he thought he was, because Kurt could see plain as day how worried he was. His normally goofy and thoughtless smile was strained, like he was trying so hard to look happy that it was hurting. Then there was this thing Finn always did where his thoughts managed to be so overwhelming that he zoned out to the point where he went pretty much deaf in thought. Finn, though, was the kind of guy who had a little too much pride, or insecurity, to want to be asked about his feelings. So, as much as Kurt didn't want to, he knew he'd have to wait for him to kick over a chair and let his emotions spew by themselves.

"Do you promise that when I'm out of the hospital that I can take you on a shopping spree to get you some new clothes?" Finn swallowed impossibly loudly, and Kurt realized what was going through that enormous head of his. He might not make it out of the hospital. This idea had been floating around Kurt's head for quite a while, so he had come to terms with it, but Finn had only been thinking in terms of inside the hospital. Leaving this place without Kurt would be devastating. What was Lima without him? The Glee club would be missing a valuable soprano, the Cheerios would lose an incredible performer, McKinley would no longer have a progressive thinker, and the Hummel house would become a cold and unfeeling place. Finn wouldn't be able to stay there anymore, as there was absolutely no way he could stay in that bed, that room, or that house without thinking of the boy he once loved. These thoughts were so intense, that only Kurt's light touch could stop his tears from flowing, and bring him back to reality. For now, Kurt was alive. And for now, he was healthy. And happy.

"I promise, Kurt. I promise you everything."

* * *

"Hey, Kurt, how are you?" When Finn went to go get a couple muffins (all for himself, of course), it struck Kurt that all of his friends were right here in the hospital, all ready to talk to. So when he saw Mr. Schuester passing by in the hall, he couldn't help but motion to the Spanish teacher to enter the room. Kurt had never seen him look so raw. It was as if everything that was happening had materialized into his features, making him so awkwardly readable that Kurt found it hard not to pity him.

"I'm good, Mr. Schue, how are you?" Will sighed, then sat in the chair across from Kurt, trying his best to smile at the boy.

"Look, Kurt, seeing how strong and mature you have been with everything happening, I take it that it is alright to speak to you openly." Kurt nodded stiffly, unsure what to expect from the Spanish teacher. "We've never been that close. And, I'm sorry about that, Kurt, because even though we aren't terribly similar, in a lot of ways, I see you as a student who has never needed my coddling. The growth I've seen in you seen you joined Glee club has been remarkable, Kurt, and not just your talent, but your sureness in yourself. I am always telling Finn and Rachel that they are talented, and while I've never had to tell you any of those things, I thought you should know that I feel incredibly blessed to have a student like you."

"Why are you telling me this?" It wasn't that Kurt wasn't thankful, but this whole speech seemed a little too sappy for his tastes. But strangely enough for the boy who didn't like runny emotions, this felt amazingly sweet.

"Kurt, I don't want you to be worried, but if something were to happen- I would like you to know that the Glee club would always miss you, and that you were a true talent." Kurt choked back a small sob, and found tears welling up in his own eyes along with those of Will Schuester's. It was strange, seeing as the two had never been close on an emotional level, that now, they would find they were a lot more emotionally invested in each other than one would guess. It was if this entire time that both had grown as people with the other's silent assistance.

"So, how are things with Dr. Stevens, did you get in her pants yet?" Silence. Then, through the tears, both of them began to laugh. It was remarkable, really. Neither had the pleasure of seeing either laugh, or the sadness of the other crying, but now, they were experiencing both. Will was silently hoping that he would have the chance to do more things with the boy once he was out of here.

* * *

"Kurt!" Brittany was impossibly happy to see the boy. She would have given him a hug, but Finn's huge body was in the way, and Kurt looked like he didn't want a hug right now. At least, that's what his red face and glare suggested. With a slight cough, Finn pulled himself out of the kiss, and awkwardly left the room, giving Kurt a small wave, which sent him into an absolute fit of girlish insanity. Brittany flung herself towards the hospital bed, and placed herself right next to Kurt. "Listen, I know that you and Finn are a thing now, but I wanted to tell you that even though we aren't dating anymore, I kind of liked dating you. Of all the guys who dated me, you probably treated me the best." Kurt smiled softly at the girl, trying his best not to cry. His tear-fest with Will hadn't made things much easier, because he couldn't help but think about his possible end. "Sorry, it's weird, I am happy that I dated you, but I think my face is thirsty, and my eyes are trying to give it a drink or something." Kurt looked up and saw that Brittany was crying, even though her smile shone through the tears.

"You know, Brittany, I want to tell you something, but don't tell anybody else." Brittany's ears perked up, and she immediately placed herself even closer to Kurt. Kurt couldn't help but laugh at how much she resembled a small child about to be let in on the real story of Santa Claus. "If I wasn't gay, I would definitely date you." Brittany's entire demeanor suddenly perked up, and Kurt smiled back at her. It took a lot of power to not burst into tears, because while Brittany's fears were assured now, Kurt didn't feel a lot better about things.

"Here, I know when my sister was sick that she liked to comb my hair because she thought it was calming, so I brought my hairbrush, and I thought you might like to comb my hair." Kurt would have normally been a bit peeved at a suggestion like this, but her long blonde locks did look like fun to comb. Besides, hygiene was important, and the McKinley High Glee club looked like they had just crawled out of a sewage pipe at this point. So, against his fatigue's wishes, he took hold of the rhinestone encrusted hairbrush, and began to brush out Brittany's hair as she sat cross-legged at the end of the bed.

"I didn't know you had a sister. What's her name?" Kurt figured a little small talk would help take their minds off of things, so he decided it wasn't too bad to ask a couple questions. Actually, of everyone in Glee club, he probably knew the least about Brittany.

"Gabrielle." Brittany gave a small smile, and Kurt continued to brush out her hair.

"That's a nice name. How old is she?" As Kurt continued to brush, Brittany gave a look of pure melancholy, and then faced the ground.

"She was nine, just three years younger than me." Kurt put the brush down for a second, and looked at his friend's eyes. They were once again filled with tears, and then Kurt realized that she may have not told anybody this before. Even Santana may not have known Brittany had a sister. "She had this immune disorder, and we went for a picnic to South Bass Island one Sunday. She went rushing into the lake, wanted to swim, and we managed to get her out, but it was too late. Bacteria and things. She died two months later. I guess she just couldn't get better." Kurt was honestly shocked. Brittany had never seemed like the type of girl to experience tragedy. Real sadness. Maybe Brittany felt like Kurt's mother had died, so he was the kind of person she could talk to about this. But more than likely it was because she always wanted to tell somebody, and now she saw him slipping away, and didn't want to lose the opportunity. Why were so many people so sure he was going to die? Sure it was better to be safe than sorry, but it was a little depressing that everybody was so invested in this thought.

"I'm so sorry, Brittany." Without a word after that, Kurt began to brush out Brittany's hair, and suddenly, he felt the reassurance she had spoken of before. If only he could make those around him feel the same.

* * *

"OK, seriously, you two have got to stop doing that." Quinn Fabray was standing at the door, laughing at the sight. When Quinn was the captain of the Cheerios and dating Finn, this would have driven her absolutely nuts, but between joining Glee club and having Beth, seeing Kurt and Finn making out became OK. Her Christian background wasn't even enough to make her want to spit at the sight; she thought it was absolutely adorable, not that she'd tell them, otherwise they'd probably never stop.

"I guess I'm going to-"

"Yeah." Finn got up to leave, but upon realizing his mistake, bent down and gave Kurt a quick kiss before going for another muffin. Quinn watched her ex leave the room, and then turned to Kurt, who she then shared a good laugh with. "Can you believe that after way too long of pining after him that I finally have him?" Quinn and Kurt had become fairly close friends around the time that she moved in with Mercedes. After about 5 seconds of living at Mercedes', she knew just about every embarrassing detail of Kurt's life, all secondhand of course. Since then, though, Kurt and Quinn told each other just about everything. It was pretty easy, their friendship, as it didn't require any maintenance. They could avoid talking for months at a time, but once they felt the need to talk, the other was always there.

"Actually, I can." Kurt looked at Quinn in a puzzled way, and then the blonde sat at the foot of Kurt's bed. "Well, who's idea do you think it was for Finn to sing to you?" Kurt began to stammer, trying to say something, but words didn't come out. "Come on, Kurt, did you think he just started liking you? I dated Finn for a while, and I definitely saw the signs that he was interested." It was then that Kurt realized something quite surprising. It couldn't have been a coincidence that Rachel asked Kurt if he was in love with Finn the day she broke it off with him. And if Finn said it was amicable, that meant that- no, it couldn't be. Did Rachel Berry commit a selfless act? Then again, once upon a time, Quinn would have been bitter about this relationship, so anything was possible.

"Well, uh, thank you Quinn. That means- it means a lot to me." Quinn smiled back at Kurt, and Kurt suddenly felt like he was the luckiest guy in the world. Amazingly loving boyfriend, great best friends, awesome doctors. As much as he tried to avoid being morbid, he was OK now to admit that if he were to die, he'd know he lived a pretty damn good life.

* * *

**Yep, I had a lot more planned for this chapter, but it would have been ridiculously long, and I didn't want to compromise the dialogue. So, I hope you guys liked it! Until next time!**


	10. I Feel It In My Heartbeat

This chapter is a lot less fluffy than the last one, some actually things occur. If you haven't noticed, I like to have character development chapters spread in between plot chapters, so while the last chapter focused on Kurt's relationships, this is... well, you'll read for yourself! Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey." Mercedes unusually soft voice came from the door, interrupting Kurt from his own solitude. Not that he wasn't thankful to have visitors, but this entire situation had given him almost no time to think things over by himself. It was strange, really, because while he knew he was sick, he never bothered to learn much about the technicalities of the tumor on his spinal cord. Mercedes looked oddly subdued, and Kurt gestured for her to sit at the foot of his bed, as all before her had done. Things felt awkward, considering his best friend had been one of the last of the people to visit him, when she once would have been there for the entire thing. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Kurt looked genuinely confused, but in reality, he just wanted her to say exactly what was on her mind.

"Sorry that I was avoiding you for a bit. I guess I thought you'd want to spend some time with your new boyfriend, and I just left you alone for a bit." The way Mercedes awkwardly spat this out said a lot more than she probably wished it would. Kurt was beginning to suspect that she may have been jealous of Finn. No, he knew her crush was totally gone, but that didn't mean she couldn't be jealous of Kurt giving his attention to someone else. They had been like a sisterhood of nuns before, worshipping the godly popular kids, only talking amongst themselves, and remaining strictly celibate. Now, though, Mercedes was the desperate third wheel, and even though she wanted Kurt to have boyfriends, she didn't know it would feel like this. Because of the way their friendship was set up, none of this had to be spoken out loud to be made clear, just her simple apology was enough to understand just about everything that had happened. A loud cough was heard from the door, and the best friends turned to see Dr. Yang and Dr. Grey.

"Excuse me, there is somebody here claiming they are your father, Burt Hummel?" Kurt normally would have been choking back insults on Meredith's horrific hair, but now he was just a little bit shocked. His father? Was he actually here, or was this some sick kind of joke? He exchanged a glance with Mercedes that said they both heard the exact same thing, and Kurt began to feel a medley of emotions, all which were surpressed once he nodded his head, and his father walked in the room.

"Kurt, I was so worried about you." Burt moved in towards the bed, and Kurt's glance remained cold. His hand managed to find Mercedes, so the confusion on Burt's face didn't hurt nearly as much. "Um, I thought we could talk, things have been pretty crazy-"

"Are you saying that you physically couldn't help me with this? That you couldn't have come with me, tried to be here for me?" Burt's face pulled into a look of pure guilt, and Kurt knew he found his answer. "Exactly. Well, then we shouldn't talk, because I have absolutely nothing to say to you." He looked over to his best friend for support, but Mercedes gave him a silent plea to give Burt a chance. Yes, they could communicate that much over subtle glances. On one hand, Burt was Kurt's dad, his only remaining parent, and all of these years of care meant to much to throw away over one incident. On the other, though, blood meant nothing if Burt couldn't even leave the shop to help out his only son through a life and death situation. Even Mr. Schuester dragged himself here before Burt did. Kurt wasn't ready to forgive Burt just yet, but out of consideration for Mercedes, he offered Burt the chance to at least try to redeem himself. "Just explain why you couldn't come with me." Burt looked a little stiff, then Kurt realized it was because Mercedes was still in the room, which made him a little uncomfortable. She almost got up to leave, until Kurt's grip tightened, telling her he needed the support.

"Well, the truth is- your mother, she had the same condition before she died." Kurt gaped just a little at this news. He always knew she had brain cancer, but his aversion to hardcore science made him a little reluctant to look into what killed her. Being the romantic he was, anyway, he would rather have read into the life she had before than how she died. "The tumor was inoperable then. They tried drug therapy, but eventually, we learned nothing was working. So, to make things easier for her, I had to take her off of the drugs; it was what she wanted. You know, she was always the strong one, I probably felt more pain through her sickness than she did. The only tears she ever shed were over you, Kurt, a little boy having to lose their mother. She thought it was selfish, wanting to see you grow up and be an adult, but I always felt that was her right that was taken from her by sickness. It got too much, though, the cancer, and her last few weeks were unbearably bad. Her brain was scattered, her motion was limited, and by the end of it, she couldn't put together words." Kurt saw tears building up in his fathers eyes, and then realized he was crying as well. He had never heard his father talk so candidly about his mother's illness. It had always been more of a state of being oppose to an event. The details were made scarce out a fear of being emotional, but now, the caution was thrown to the wind, and Burt was sharing what he always should have with his son. "I was selfish, Kurt. I watched your mother die of the same illness, and I didn't know it was operable; didn't figure out until I heard from the doctors in Lima you were going to Seattle for some intense surgical procedure. I thought you were going to the hospital to die, Kurt, and I didn't want to see that happen." Kurt wasn't sure how he felt about what his father was telling him. He had his reasons, true emotions, but he still chose himself over Kurt.

"I- I don't know how to forgive you, dad." The air became stiff, but Burt Hummel didn't move an inch from where he was watching his sick son. "I mean, you've always been there for me, and then suddenly, I need you the most, and you just left me out to dry." Finn stumbled into the hospital room with two cones of mint chocolate chip ice cream in hand, laughing to himself about something completely irrelevant.

"Hey, sweetie, I got you ice cream, your fav-" Finn turned to see a very confused Burt looking right at Finn, and the faces he was making became more and more frightening. At first it was just pure confusion, then the gears in his head working, after, the realization, and then, a death glare. Finn clearly had forgotten how scary Burt had been after the bedroom incident, but he surely wasn't happy to be reminded this way.

"Finn, would you mind telling me what you are doing with my son?"

"Oh, hell no." The words slipped right out of Mercedes' mouth, and miraculously fit the occasion quite well. Finn looked panic-stricken as his eyes met Kurt's, trying to search for some clue as to what Burt was doing here, then turned to find his potential father-in-law was staring him down.

"Uh, sir, Kurt and I, we're, uh, I, he, we're, he's, dating, and, I like him, so, his boyfriend..."

"You have five seconds to not mutter nonsense and spit it out before I have you banned from this hospital room." Kurt normally wouldn't have minded a threat from his father, but looking over to his desperate boyfriend, he finally stepped up and did what his dad had coming to him.

"No, you have five seconds to leave this room before security escorts you out. You didn't want to help your own dying son out your own irrational fears, and now, the one person who looked after me, my boyfriend, is getting yelled at by you? He loves me, dad, and you're the only one right now who is spitting out any kind of nonsense; it would be nonsense if I forgave you. It's nonsense that there was any reason why you couldn't come with me. And the fact that you couldn't even have the decency to tell me in person, you bitch, is absolute nonsense. So, get the hell out, and please, don't come back." Mercedes let out a tiny gasp, and Finn held his breath intensely. But Burt wasn't about to scream at his only son over yelling at him, because he knew he deserved it. He just hoped he would forgive him in time. So, he didn't try to make some last ditched attempt at bonding; he quietly exited the room, trying to ignore the sounds of Kurt's obvious sobbing.

"This seems like more of a boyfriend-boyfriend thing, so I'll just-" Kurt's grip on his best friend's hand tightened remarkably, making Mercedes sit down promptly. Finn moved towards his shaking boyfriend, then, with the precision of a total mess, spilled one of his ice cream cones right on the floor.

"Uh, I'll just give you the other one, unless you want to share." Mercedes silently prayed she could vanish, because Kurt's sobbing managed to cease with Finn's little flirtation. Kurt was so thankful to have such a selfless person in his life. He thought that Finn was his knight in shining armor back when they first met, but now, this was a total dream. But it never felt like Finn was coddling his boyfriend, acting like a nurse around him, but really it just felt right to look after him. Even before dating, Finn would have done this for Kurt, who he has always seen as a great friend, the definition of selflessness. Finn squeezed in next to Mercedes, who now felt a strange comfort in being surrounded by love birds. She couldn't help but silently pray, though, that things with Kurt and his dad could be fixed again; she wasn't sure how he would be able to go on without the one person who, up until now, had always supported him.

* * *

"Hey!" Will was having what felt like his millionth Seattle made cup of coffee, when he looked up to see Meredith Grey smiling at him. The hospital was starting to feel a little bit like home in some ways, with Izzie and all of these great doctors who looked after Kurt with impeccable work ethic and kindness.

"Hey, how's Kurt?"

"He's good, he's... good." Meredith awkwardly spat that last sentence out, which was an obvious indicator she was here to talk about something else. So, the petite doctor sat across from Will, anxiously playing with her hands as she kept on trying to start her clearly rehearsed talk. "Look, I am not sure what is going on between you and Izzie, but-"

"Oh, you two are friends?" Meredith looked at him strangely as she reluctantly nodded her head. How much had Izzie actually told this new guy in her life? As much as she wanted to 'start over', considering everything she'd been through, that would be impossible. Will wasn't liking where this was going, though, because this seemed like the kind of talk that had a 'stay away from her' sentiment, and he wasn't prepared to have to get into fights with the pleasant staff. It would lead to that, though, because there wasn't any reason what so ever that Will could think of for him avoiding Izzie.

"Listen, you may or may not be dating, but-"

"We're dating." Meredith's face gave away quite a bit about what she was thinking at this point. One part of her was infinitely frustrated that at every attempt to talk she was interrupted by Will, which suggested he was quite arrogant and believed his own opinions were superior to others. The other half was just annoyed at how easily he believed he could be in a serious relationship with a woman he just met, who had tons upon tons of emotional baggage. If she hadn't even told him she was friends with Meredith, what else was she withholding?

"Great, just listen. Izzie's had a really rough go of things lately, so-"

"Oh, I know about the cancer, she told-"

"OK, I'm sorry, but I really need you to stop talking over me." The air was suddenly quite stiff, and their own annoyances became more of a real life tension. Meredith hated fighting with patient's family, which the man was practically was to Kurt, but this was Izzie they were talking about; she was her family, even after she so rudely abandoned her. "Everything between Denny, and the cancer, and Alex has been really crazy, so unless you are sure about this, do not keep on letting her on. She needs someone who will be there, who can handle her... needs, so if you can't provide for her, then you should walk away." Will would have interrupted, but he was more than a little scared of Dr. Grey at this point. Once it was clear she was done talking, he anxiously opened his mouth to speak.

"Who are Denny and Alex?" Meredith suddenly looked very anxious, and felt a lot less like talking. Unfortunately, now Will felt a lot more like listening.

"Hey, what's up?" The two frenemies turned to find that Izzie was standing above the table, smiling, holding three lattes in hand, kindly placing them in her friend and boyfriend's hands. Meredith watched Izzie's face and suddenly felt a huge twinge of guilt; she hadn't seen her friend look this way in years. The scarily optimistic girl had grown up in the saddest ways, and recently, had been resembling the kind of 'dark and twisty' personality that Meredith once so boldly inhibited. But it was a little late for regrets at this point, so instead of warning either about the massive fight that would no doubt occur, she threw one apologetic glance at Will Schuester, and left the cafeteria and the couple to sort out their major issues. Izzie turned over to her beau, and laughed a totally bubbly and innocent laugh, the kind that embodied pure happiness. "What's up with her?"

"Who are Alex and Denny?"

* * *

"Hey." Rachel softly spoke, a similar manner to how she entered the room, to the two boys who were lying in bed. Funnily enough, it was Finn who was asleep in Kurt's arms, a sight that caused the two rivals to laugh at. Rachel knew she had to move on; maybe it would be easier if she acted so much like she already had, that one day she would wake up and it would all be true. That she could be with anybody else and not think about the boy from Glee who broke her heart. For now, though, if she said that the sight of Finn sleeping wasn't both adorable and heart-crushing, she would be lying. But strangely enough, feelings of anger never arose when she saw the couple, now, or when they just were oozing sexual tension. It was love, who could blame them? Certainly not Rachel, and that wasn't just out of pity for Kurt, but enough self-respect to know that fighting for something already gone is just a useless fight. "How are you doing?" Before now, Kurt had never known how to answer that question. There was the obvious feeling of sadness that a tumor was pressing down on his spinal cord, now that one kidney was diseased and that the other was too inflamed to work by itself. But that never really manifested into an actual emotion; Kurt feared possible death, and understood the risk, but didn't spend a second worrying about right here and now. Right here and now was with Finn, sleeping in his arms, and that is exactly why he finally knew how to answer that question.

"Great. Really, I feel great." Kurt's genuine smile told Rachel that he wasn't being sarcastic, so the girl quickly relaxed, and took a seat in a chair at the other end of the room, oppose to on the bed, like everyone before her. Kurt was starting to notice this experience was teaching her that stars didn't have to be front and centre all of the time to be important; there was glory to be found in being a background person. "Listen, Rachel, I wanted to say- well, this is awkward." Rachel perked up a little bit at hearing the boy admit even the slightest discomfort. He always managed to fit so seamlessly into society, something Rachel envied him quite passionately for. Mentally, though, she smacked herself for her own pleasure in his morality. "It's just- Finn told me about how you ended things, and correct me if I'm wrong, but I've come to the conclusion that you did this for me, well, for us." Rachel kept her lips tightly pursed, so Kurt had his answer. She had almost hoped this would go completely unnoticed. The feeling of doing a good act and not getting praise was pretty spectacular, like having a secret identity; the act itself became the real treat, oppose the thanks that comes with it. Besides, she wanted Finn to think she didn't want to be with him, because as long as he thought that, there was no way for him to chicken out and decide Kurt was just an expression of bi-curiosity. "Well, I wanted to thank you. We've never been close, but I think we're still friends, and- I wanted to say I'm sorry. For taking Finn from you." Kurt genuinely meant every word of what he was saying. He wasn't blind, Rachel obviously wanted the boy lying in the bed, but this far more mature girl was standing in front of him, and Kurt couldn't help but feel warmth towards her. The old Rachel would have slipped on the catsuit and clown hooker makeup if it meant getting her paws around Finn, but this couldn't be more than opposite. Now Kurt felt a little bit like the cavorting skank that he saw Rachel as every time she won Finn's heart. He would be a hypocrite to not feel badly for the girl, especially after he lived Rachel's current position for a ridiculously long time.

"Don't apologize for anything. You love him, he loves you. I love Finn, but I love him enough to know that you are what he wants, not me. If losing him means he gets to be happy- that you get to be happy- then so be it." There was a bit of a pause, but it wasn't at all awkward, just a purely silent moment. Finn's clumsy breathing sent his former and current lover into a state of infatuation, but only Kurt could feel his chest moving up and down inside of his arms. "I- uh, I came to tell you something, and to be honest, I'm not taking no for an answer. I called my daddy, and as you might know, he's a doctor. Well, after talking to him about your kidney problem, I went and did some research about the condition. You need a kidney. So, after getting tested, I am happy to inform you, Kurt Hummel, that I, Rachel Berry, will be giving you my kidney, whether you like it or not."

* * *

Big cliffhanger! I hope you liked this chapter, if so, try to review, but either way, I'm just glad you liked it. Have a great day! Until next time!


	11. In Love With A Toy Soldier

I'm back! So, I could go on forever on the epic story of a high school student who was bullied, had to leave school, had to take a three month hiatus from school, and is really not depressed now for the first time in years, but I'd rather get straight into the chapter. Damn, this was always fun, and I missed it! So, you know the drill. Review, alert, even read, and I'll love you! Enjoy!

* * *

"Meredith. It was Meredith wasn't, god, you know, I really hate her sometimes, she needs to learn to mind her own damn business." Will hated to raise his voice at her, a woman who already seemed to be falling apart at the seams, but this was getting ridiculous. He told her about Terri, his lunatic ex-wife, for crying out loud, somebody he would have been more than happy to keep entirely in the past.

"Well, Meredith was just doing what she thought was in your best-"

"When has Meredith ever done anything in anybody but her own interests? And thought? Do you actually believe she even thought about me for a second when I left Seattle Grace, that she didn't just move on?"

"Oh, please, you're placing the blame on her, but really, it's you who's keeping secrets-"

"Placing the blame?" Izzie shrieked this last word so loudly, nearly everybody in the cafeteria stopped eating, and looked directly at the pair. "Who the hell are you to boss me around? Hm? Teacher's college, single, stuck in a piece of crap town, freshly divorced, and did I hear something about a married woman with OCD?" This pause was pregnant with sextuplets. Not a single person at this point dared to make even the slightest motion, at risk of either having the anger directed at them, or their secret pleasure in watching the bloodbath.

"You. Are. A. Bitch." Will, with enough steaming anger to set off a volcano, flipped her tray calmly, spreading her chocolate pudding all over the front of her shirt. Turning away, he slowly walked for the exit, hoping she had enough sense to not stop him. He hoped wrong.

"You know what, jackass, I was raised in a trailer park, I battled cancer, let's see if you, your preppy little outfit here, and that dead rat you call hair can take me. Come on!" Izzie put her fists in the air, and Will's anger quickly evaporated. Could he honestly fight her? Knowing she had recovered from cancer? Not to mention the fact she was a woman! This, however, just angered Izzie even more. "Wow, OK, seriously, I'm done. With all of this, with all of you, with your stupid little club, and your stupid little choir, and frankly, the precious Dr. Grey can escort you and your singing elves to the land of being cured, because you clearly don't trust me enough to look after the patient." Small mutterings spread across the cafeteria, and without even giving a second glance, Izzie stormed out of the cafeteria, leaving Will standing there, realizing for the first time just how alone he was.

* * *

"You guys, you will never believe what I just- what in God's name?" Quinn was sure she entered the twilight zone. She must have. Kurt and Rachel? Smiling? This must be some sort of death match, or maybe they are both plotting against one and other.

"Hey, Quinn, great news, I just told Kurt that he is the lucky winner of my fresh, viable, and compatible kidney!" Or that.

"Uh, that's- wow, that's- great, uh... OK, Rachel, try not to take offense to this, but Kurt, do you really want Rachel Berry's kidney? I mean, come on, it's Rachel. RACHEL" She droned out every syllable with increasing urgency and disapproval. This was a terrible idea. He just stole her boyfriend! They have hated each other for years! Quinn was sure this was just a shameless tactic by Rachel to instill guilt in Kurt until the day he died. ! Or maybe her kidney was diseased!

"Quinn, I assure you, I want Rachel's kidney. Not just because it's the only one available, but because she wants to do it, and I really owe her. Plus, try saying no to Rachel." Rachel chimed in with a stage laugh, and Quinn noisily rolled her eyes at the pair. "What I'm saying is, don't leap to conclusions, like that this is a shameless tactic by Rachel, or that her kidney is diseased. I trust her. So should you." Quinn slowly breathed out her nose, then, like the bed was made out of prop-glass, she descended onto the mattress to lie with her friend and her Rachel. Just because things changed between Kurt and Rachel, didn't mean the resident McKinley bitch had to start giving Berry free passes.

"So, Quinn, what was it that had you rushing in here like you finally realized how wrong those shoes are for you?"

"Well, uh- wait, what! You told me these shoes are totally me?" Kurt shrugged, an arm around Rachel, who was eating some chocolate pudding, and Quinn groaned loudly. She'd nearly forgotten what exactly it was she came in for in the first place. "OK, well, I was at the cafeteria, and-"

* * *

Cristina hated the clinic. No. She didn't. Hate was too little a word to describe exactly how she felt about the clinic, and while she would be more than happy to depict her very vivid emotions regarding the clinic, at this exact moment, bile was practically rising at the thought of having to stitch up, diagnose, or dote over some disgusting strangers. Besides, if you're going to bother to go to the hospital, how about you get a real illness? Her dark thoughts continued to stir over her head as she ran a simple bloodtest for an elderly woman, when she heard the heartwarming sound of a patient coding.

"Oh my god, OK, everybody, move!" She took great pleasure in having an excuse to shove nearly every sorry patient in her way, almost hoping that might aggravate them enough to never come back. Or the fall to the floor might cause an injury actually worth treating. By the time she got to the hospital bed and pulled the curtain back, she realized the usual pack of nurses was no where to be found. "Hello! Somebody!" Cristina sat there, watching the middle aged woman grasping at her throat, in fits of tears. Her heartrate was significantly lower than it should have been. "Where's her chart, damn it?"

"I love the pictures. It reminds me of that time I put my pet gerbil in the microwave, and he turned into his alter-ego, Boney. Or, that's what my mom told me." Great. Cristina thrashed through the mess of cheap pastel curtains, to see Mercedes stroking Brittany's hair, as the dumb blonde stared, mesmerized, at the patient's chart and labs.

"That. Is. It!" Cristina snatched the chart right out of Brittany's hands, leaving the girl a little bit teary eyed.

"Oh, hell naw, nobody messes with my girl, Br-"

"You know what, Biggie, if you can't control your stupid little friend here, I'll make sure you get banned from this hospital faster than your chubby little legs could carry you. Nobody messes with her? Nobody messes with me." Cristina stormed out of the little booth, leaving Mercedes with an upset Brittany. Which meant she had to find someway to cheer her up, unless she wanted her to take out her anger on the nurses, by putting laxatives in their vitamin water. A plan Brittany and Santana had executed before.

"Britney, how about-"

"No, Mercedes, it's OK. I'm going to go see my boyfriend, maybe that'll cheer me up." Brittany's face remained completely blank, so Mercedes wasn't exactly sure what to say. Her boyfriend was probably a duck, or someone's pet dog, so she chose not to say anything, hoping she'd make sure not to get in trouble. Unlikely...

* * *

"Hey, cutie." If Kurt didn't know better, he would think he had too much Adavan for his own good, and now, the secret love of his life was just a halicunation. Like God, as if he was real, had decided karma had been a bitch to Kurt, and this was the least he could do for him. A cosmic little joke to let Kurt know that things were rough, but he wasn't insane. This entire time he DID deserve better. But he knew better, and he knew Finn Hudson was boyfriend.

"Hi. I'm- oh, sorry." Kurt's throat was almost completely dry. Doctors had been drawing blood and running tests left and right, and he was being restricted from having much at all to eat or drink. Luckily, this was his break from starvation, and it seemed Finn had something in bundled inside his calloused hands.

"S'OK. Look what I've got?" Finn's face was lighting up so considerably, he looked like the one receiving gifts. If Kurt was being honest, he had been shallow. He spent so long trying to believe he loved Finn inside and out, but he hardly even knew the guy on the inside, and the struggle to find him left him nothing but disappointed. Fight after fight, and uncomfortable glances just made Kurt dissatisfied. But somehow, Finn was showing Kurt the real him, and he was completely happy.

"MUFFINS? Finn, those will go straight to my ass!" Finn's face dulled a little bit, but his struggle to make his smirk invisible was in vain, as Kurt was beginning to blush at the thought Finn was learning to deal with his bitchy dieting. So... "Fine. Muffins." Finn's smile beamed out, and Kurt felt his heart melt. "But, one condition."

"Anything, my love." Kurt's heart skipped a huge beat. Love? But Finn's face didn't falter at all. Even though this was the first time Finn had ever said it. It was probably a slip. Or maybe he was just so certain, it wasn't a big deal. Based on his goofy expression, it probably didn't mean a thing.

"Feed it to me."

"Ahem." Kurt turned around abruptly to find Dr. Stevens waiting by the door, coffee in hand, looking sufficiently awkward. Kurt tried to stiffen up as much as possible, and create a cold exterior, but Finn hadn't yet been informed of anything, so any efforts to create an evenly defensive front were completely ployed. "Sorry for interupting anything. Uh, Kurt, do you mind if I-"

"Sorry, but, aren't you supposed to call a patient by their last name. You know, Mr. Hummel?" There was a very long pause, and one that Izzie seemed to be struggling not to fill with very choice words.

"Kurt, she's trying to be nice, come on, she's friends with Mr. Schue, who cares what she calls you. She cares, and she's doing a good job looking after-"

"That's actually what I came to talk to you about, because-"

"You had a fight with Mr. Schue, and you're ditching me. Got it. You can let yourself out, and tell the nurse to get me some lime Jell-O, the orange really isn't doing it for me, and they haven't sent anything in since my last round of tests." Izzie's cringed. For a second, she almost considered leaving, but she raised her head from it's place in the ground, and looked the boy in the eye.

"Kurt, I am not giving up on you."

"Right, well, Quinn's been hearing otherwise. In the cafeteria. Straight from your mouth-"

"Kurt, I didn't mean it. You're my patient. Mr. Schuester is your teacher, I would never just abondon you-"

"But you did." Finn was trying to support his boyfriend, but he really didn't understand what was going on. Weren't boyfriends supposed to be on the same page? Communicate? He didn't even know what the hell boyfriends did, in Lima, all you ever heard about boyfriends doing was going to hell, or getting hate crimes committed against them. Wasn't this supposed to be better than with Rachel, or Quinn? It just felt like more of being left in the dark. "Look, my dad completely gave up on me, so I don't need more people sticking around out of guilt."

"Kurt, listen to me. I am not giving up on you, ever. Kurt, you really-" Something clicked within Kurt, more than likely pain killers, and suddenly- singing.

"I don't wanna hurt you cause I don't think it's a virtue." Finn stopped being annoyed for an instant, and just looked plain surprised at his boyfriend's sudden musical outburst. "But you and I have come to our end. Believe me when I tell you that I never wanna see you again".

"Kurt, listen, I'm not giving up on you, I-"

"I've told you I don't want to be friends. Believe me when I tell you that I never wanna see you again. How on earth could I be any more obvious? It never-"

"Hey, kid, cram it, I can barely hear myself think out- Izzie." Alex. Kurt normally would continue to sing, louder and more obnoxiously, but the hot doctor exchanged the kind of looks with Izzie he definitely didn't want to interrupt. Izzie, however, looked like her brain shut down, and no level of stimulation could raise her from her desperate want to disappear at that moment. "What- what- what are you- what are you-"

"Hey, dude, I'm Finn, this is my boyfriend, Kurt, and Dr. Stevens is our doctor. She brought us out from Lima, Ohio to get him a surgery with doctor, doctor... oh, Shepard! Yeah, Shepard." Pause.

"You brought a retarded kid and his little boyfriend to Seattle? After months upon months of not even a sign that you were alive?" Izzie hissed into the ground, slowly walked towards Alex, wound her hand back, and gave him a painful slap.

"So... this is my prize. Hm? I worried sick about you, wanted to know you were alright, and this is my big reward? Looks like I was the one panicking, what were you doing? Being mad? And don't you dare call that poor boy anything but brave. He had the balls to do everything you didn't. He is standing up for Kurt. He is giving up the stupid crap about being a real man, something you were stuck on for most of our pathetic excuse of a relationship, because he actually loves Kurt. Do you know who you love? Yourself. So, once you grow the hell up, come and see me again, but until then, you are banned from this hospital room-"

"You're not staff here-"

"Let's see how long it will take for me to castrate you if you attempt to stay here." Pause.

"Right, as if-"

"Want to chance it?" Alex tried to stay looking angry, but his shell cracked. Even Finn could see how upset he looked. He slowly retreated from the room, avoiding eye contact with Izzie, who was shooting daggers right at Izzie. "Look, Kurt, I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone, if that's all you want, then you've got it-"

"That's not what I want. I want you as my doctor." Izzie's frustration melted away when she slowly looked up, and saw the boy's face was visibly brighter. "You stood up for Finn. Knowing what that meant to me. You care about us. I want you to help get my new kidney." Izzie smiled brightly at the boy.

"You've got it."

* * *

So, the song was "Never Gonna Happen" by Lily Allen! I hope you liked this chapter! It's funny, months ago, I had no clue what to do next, and now, I know exactly what to do, and there's going to be some laughs, and some drama, and some angst, but I hope you like it. One story revival at a time! Baby steps, people, and you're words are going to be fuel, so try and give feedback. Also, I realized this is a Glee fic, and there isn't enough damn singing, so, expect... FUTURE GLEE ASSIGNMENT AT SEATTLE GRACE? Maybe, readers, it's just crazy enough to work. I don't plan on leaving for a LONG time, but remember, it's like Britney post K-Fed. I won't post that often at first, I need to take my time. And my schedule is a bitch, I have a thousand clubs and band rehearsals and tutors. Have a super weekend!


	12. Are You For Real?

Uh, I'm proud of me! I popped this one out pretty quickly! So, I watch Grey's Anatomy a hell of a lot, pretty much every night I go to sleep, so I hope I got the dialogue styles right. No songs here, but there will be next chapter. I am a huge Natalia Kills fan, and I am getting her album on Friday, so I know one song in particular I could use (a real tearjerker about death of a family member!), and I will also use some Femme Fatale. So, cue the music! Enjoy!

* * *

"So, does anybody know what Mr. Schuester wanted to talk to us about?" Mercedes intoned, sipping a latte, hoping to keep any panic out of her voice so nobody would suspect a thing.

"Sorry, Mercedes, I am not entirely sure, and that is not just because I am distracted by the severity of the life changing decision I have made for Kurt's personal health, but mainly because I believe Will hasn't told us-"

"Wait, who's Will?" Finn felt a sharp pinch at his hand, when, looking at the direction of Kurt's head, he was lead to see Izzie standing at the door.

"Just came by to make sure everything is going OK, the nurse told me you requested to speak to your doctor about treatment options?" Izzie gave a small smile, hoping any happiness she genuinely contained was showing to the boy. This was just not her day. Alex, Will, Meredith. These people were driving her nuts! Or maybe she was nuts, for only being able to get on with teenagers. Who knows? Finn got up from his tangle of stiff limbs, all stuck in one tiny hospital chair.

"It's cool, Dr. Stevens. Uh, actually, it's not for Kurt, it's for you." Crap. She knew where this was going. "Dr. Grey, you can come in now." Crap, crap, crap, she really did know where this was going!

"Nuh-uh, no, no way, I'm not talking to her, not-" Kurt let out a loud, wet cough, and Izzie turned to seem him, ghostly white, heaving for air ever so softly. Oh. He's good. But there was no way she was, fake pain or not, going to deny Kurt's wish for a reconciliation. "Fine." Meredith quietly stepped forward from outside the room, and gave a sad smile.

"I'm- you know, I'm no good at this, um, but you know what I want to- I wanted to say- come on, Izzie, I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you, and I really just wanted the best for you, and I was afraid you are going to leave again, and I don't know this Will guy, so I was looking out for you, and didn't want you to rush into-"

"Meredith." Meredith took in a sharp intake of breath. "You're forgiven." Against her will, tears welled up in Meredith's eyes, and, completely out of character, collided right into Izzie, embracing her in a full on hug. "Wow. You've changed." Meredith let out a tiny laugh, and nodded right into Izzie's shoulder, wiping her eyes.

"Hey, guys, sorry if I'm interrupting anything." Will slowly moved through the door frame. His curly hair had a little less buoyancy, and but a whole lot stress at the tips, and he was looking pretty stressed out and tired. The phone had been ringing off the hook from Figgins, and they were doing whatever they could to try and find an excuse to lay him off. Sue was probably involved by now, no doubt. His tiredness disappeared when he saw Izzie though, his face went dead, and his brain sparked alive. Their fight was huge, and he wasn't sure how they could ever work past it, but he kind of wanted to. Kind of? He wasn't sure what the hell he wanted after hours upon hours of sleeplessness.

"No, it's OK. I should just go-"

"No, you should stay, really." Kurt heaved slightly upon raising himself from his relaxed posture to see the faces of his peers and doctors; this time, it wasn't totally fake, which made Izzie wince a little bit. His body was way overworked.

"OK. I'll stay. Uh, Mr. Schuester, you can-"

"You can call me Will." Pause.

"Will." Will offered a small nod, and stepped forward to speak to the group. Meredith tried to give Izzie a consolidatory glance, letting her know her pain for having to hear Schuester yammer to the kids.

"So, kids, when I was in the cafeteria, I came up with a great idea for Glee club." Instantly, Mercedes, Kurt, Finn, and Rachel perked up, bustling with happiness at the thought of normalcy.

"Mr. Schue, not to shoot your idea down, but- half of the Glee club isn't here. Kurt's feeling really sick, should he be bursting into musical numbers? And, to be honest, I'm not really in a singing mood right now, with everything going on." Quinn's voice trembled away at the last part, and she suddenly felt Kurt's hand on hers, which she hadn't even noticed was near Kurt's knee on his bed.

"Well, Quinn, I'm glad you said that, because I thought we could really channel some of our emotions, and sing to Kurt everything you are thinking, feeling, and experiencing right now. Being totally honest, raw, uncut, just let him know everything." Kurt raised his hand high in the air.

"Kurt?"

"You said 'let him know'. Does that mean I won't be singing?" Pause. "Come on, Mr. Schue, I can do it, really, I-"

"Look, Kurt, I'm not your doctor, but I've seen your scans, and I scrubbed in on the surgery with Dr. Shepard. Your body has taken a huge stress, and is in recovery right now, and-" Izzie gave Meredith a sad nod, and she continued. "And- you're MRI, it wasn't clean, we think- we think you may already have some metastases from the last scan in Ohio until before Dr. Shepard's surgery." Mercedes took in a painful breath, Quinn began to cry, and Finn -oh, Finn- let out a loud, puppyish whimper, which began something like a purse dog, and ended something like a neighing horse. Then- laughter.

"I'm sorry, Finn, but- what the hell was that?" Meredith let out a small sigh of relief. She had seen the boy been brave so far, and had assumed he still had enough juice to make it through, but he had just gotten so much given to him, to see it get taken away? Horrific. "Finn, sweetie, I'm not worried-"

"But-"

"No buts. Dr. Shepard is a great doctor, he'll take care of everything, and what will worrying do? What will come will come." Everybody in the room smiled at Kurt upon hearing this, but Finn felt slightly troubled. 'What will come will come'? Kurt was a control-freak! And after what happened with his mother, he was so terrified of death, it was a miracle he wasn't burning incense, taking medications, or doing bee sting therapies at this point. Finn didn't know much, but he knew Kurt. Thought he knew Kurt. Apparently he didn't even know that. He slouched back into his chair, choosing a spot in the wall to stare at. "No singing."

"I'm sorry Kurt, really, I am, but if all goes to plan, you'll be singing in no time, and you'll have the brains your friends' clearly know you for." Izzie let out her characteristic smile, and Will felt pangs of guilt.

"Um, so, just find me in the cafeteria, and I'll make sure to sign you up for a song, and we'll take. OK?" Everybody silently nodded, but the mood was still majorly dampened. Everybody (minus Finn) felt Kurt was handling it well, but were they? Hell to the no.

"So, Kurt, we just need to talk about when this next surgery is going to happen, we think we should do the kidney transplant afterwards, because the last thing we want it Rachel's new kidney to-" Kurt sat and listened, and while a lot of the words sounded scarily real, he felt Finn's hand there, and he felt a whole lot better.

* * *

"Alone at last." Rachel was being admitted into her own hospital room, and now, for the first time in a while, Finn and Kurt were completely alone, the door was closed, and no visitors were coming in for the next hour. Out of Mr. Schuester's request, the Glee club, minus Kurt's boyfriend, were to be by Rachel's side, to not alienate the poor girl, and help her get settled with her new doctor, Dr. Kepner. Kurt definitely didn't mind. He reached up to his boyfriend's lips, and pulled him closer, but felt Finn's reluctancy, and pulled him away. "Finn, what's the matter, you've been acting funny all day."

"I just- it's hard to describe." Kurt raised one eyebrow quizzically, and Finn went on. "Well, you've been acting different lately, you know, with Rachel and this whole metabolisitic thing, or whatever."

'Different how?" Finn let out a huge gulp. If he knew Kurt at all, one wrong answer, and he was toast. He started wringing his hands, and sat at the foot of Kurt's bed.

"Well, uh, happier, I guess." Kurt let out a loud laugh. Shit. It was over. The insane glean in his eye, the hand gestures flinging upwards. Finn would be lucky if he wasn't six feet under by tomorrow.

"Finn, it's you. You make me happier, it's a good thing, and it's all you." Oh. Upon realizing exactly what that meant, Finn's smile began to diminish slightly. The one thing Finn hated more than responsibility was- no, actually, he hated nothing more than responsibility. Upon until then, all of his relationships had been mutually benefitial, and clearly exploitative. Now, though, Kurt was teary-eyed, and essentially confessing how Finn was already a part of him. Talk about major commitment! "Finn. Say something."

"Um..."

"Um?" Kurt's face went completely unreadable, and then, like that, he was old Kurt again. He suddenly found the fern by the door very interesting, and his eyes developed an icy cold glare. "I understand. No, I do, it's too fast, I get it. We can still do this, just- slower?" Finn's smile bounced back, and he threw his hand on top of Kurt's.

"Yeah, I definitely want to, just slower, like you-" Kurt's hand slipped out from underneath Finn's.

"Just give me time to adjust. After the surgery, we can do this thing again, and I'll try not to be so-" Kurt's voice cut out, and he tried desperately to hide the tears in his eyes. Finn at that moment realized he was an idiot. Surgery? He had completely forgotten. What if something happened, and Kurt didn't know how he felt?

"Kurt." Kurt wiped frantically at his eyes, trying to hide any signs of disappointment, "Let's not slow anything down, Kurt. I- I love you. And I'm afraid, and I've never done this kind of committment before, but we can do it together. And if we only have so much time, then-"

"That's what it's about?" Finn's voice quickly went dry. "Finn, oh, sweet Finn. I love you too. But not now, not if it's just because you're afraid-"

"It's not!"

"But do you know that for certain? 100%?" No response. "I won't die. And if I did-"

"Don't even-"

"If I did, I know you love me. I love you. And things will get better. We'll be better." Finn knew this might have something to do with those numbers Dr. Shepard ran by them, none of which he understood. Odds. Sure, he got that with football, but surgery? Were there even points for that? All he knew is that the odds were around a sixty, which, in Finn's opinion, sounded great, better than most of his grades, but everybody else got teary. So, he held his boyfriend as tight as he could, and embraced him until it was time for him to go.

* * *

Miranda Bailey was in a bad mood. Scratch that. A very bad mood. Earlier that morning, a relatively simple procedure went awry due to a bad patient history and unforeseen complications, and a patient died on the table. Then, she spent her afternoon peeling butterfly stickers off of the elderly patient ward, because the Chief told her she should 'take the rest of today off'. And because some little girl must have been running around, unsupervised, trying to make her life hell. So, when she got a trauma page, she felt like her day might be turning around.

"Alright, Avery, what have we got here?"

"Twenty-something bus driver, Alife Levithan, crashed on the freeway, five passengers severely burned, thirteen injured, and one passenger found dead. Burn victim, middle-aged John Doe, a pregnant Jane Doe, mid-thirties. Air ambulances are on their way with more victims."

"Alright, keep it moving, I'll get the next one."

"Kurt." Bailey's head flung down to where she heard the voice on a stretcher. Oh, shit. If she was right, and she heard what she thought she did, then the man from earlier, at the desk, looking for- "Kurt", was in an accident, was burned, and- "Tell Kurt I'm here, he's mad, but- ah! - he'll want to see more before". The man slipped out of consciousness.

"Let's bring him to the OR, stat, his lungs are going to be covered in smoke and soot, get him moving people!" Bailey couldn't believe it. The boy was going into surgery for brain tumors, and now, his father, Burt Hummel, was back again, with even worse odds. Well. At least she knew somebody had it worse than her.

* * *

Oh, schnap! Cliffy! So, this was my big idea, and I felt there was something oddly fate like to do this to the Hummels that might pull them back together. Come on, Burt's like a papa bear, he would never push Kurt away for too long! Also, this was started before Season Two, so. Yeah. I'm pretty much screwed. Whatever, ignore some stuff that I can't change at this point, like plot points that are newer. Kinn could still happen, people! I'll never give up! NEVER! So... yeah. I'll post soon. Hope ya like it, try and review and alert! Have a good day!


	13. The Truth Is My Enemy

I'm sorry! So sorry! So, this is my longest chapter yet, and you're really in for it. Crap. Sorry. I thought of this, and there was no going back, this IS the route of the story I came up with as an epiphany, and it's the only way it'll work. But Kinn fans, don't lose hope just yet! But this chapter is really freaking long, twice as long as most, so, good luck! I might throw in a break or two to make reading easier.

* * *

Kurt woke up in his hospital bed, post surgery, feeling surges of pain that he could not even believe. The pressure on his skull felt like enough to split a metal pole into two pieces, and he could tell the anesthetic

wearing off was throwing him into a state of panic. His eyes fluttered around the room, looking for somebody, when they fell on Finn, slouched in the chair at the back of the room, stealing away as much sleep as he

could. Normally, Kurt found this cute, but with the amount of pain he was in, Kurt was quick to pull the pillow out from under him, and throw it at the boy. The wrenching motion of his arm causing him to recoil in

pain, he looked away, and sealed his mouth shut, not wanting to worry Finn, now that he was awake. He emitted a monstrous yawn, his chest puffing out like an emperor penguin, and he foolishly scratched his head

as he woke from his slumber.

"Hey, Kurt, how are you feeling?" Finn stood at the edge of the bed, looking down at Kurt with a look that could only be described as peculiar. Like when Kurt had made a three tier cake from scratch, and Finn ate it all,

so he walked around the next few days, psychotically pawing at his face for traces of icing, and looking very secretive. Only, now, there was hand wringing, face making, and a whole lot of tight lipped behavior.

"How do you think I'm feeling?"

"Uh-"

"Rhetorical question, Finn." Finn's face barely changed at all, which was strange, considering how much he had begun to show love for Kurt's bitchiness. "You know, I nearly died, my father isn't speaking to me,

yet I'm in unspeakable pain, and now my boyfriend-"

"Wait, when did Burt stop speaking to you?" Kurt stared at Finn quizically.

"Uh, OK, sleepy, maybe you need a reminder, but remember, he came by the hospital to visit me, didn't bother to come earlier, walked in on you and I talking..."

"Dude, that's crazy!" Finn was now beaming, his grin spreading from ear to ear.

"What's crazy?" Kurt felt a lurching feeling in his stomach. Why hadn't he been in this much pain before?

"Burt did come by to see you, but you were out of it. Had been for the last few days." This couldn't be happening. Finn stood there, goofily, not a care in the world, and Kurt saw the cosmic joke playing out right

in front of him. Just as he started to believe it was real, he was slapped in the face by fate.

"How many days?" Kurt said this so quietly that it was barely a whisper. He didn't want to know, but he had to. Had to know if anything between him and this adorably stupid giant had been real for even a

millisecond.

"Well, we were in Glee club, and-" Kurt let out a huge sob. The first in his entire stay at the hospital. But wasn't that a lie, as he wasn't even awake the entire time. Drugs, a brain tumor, and a chemically induced

sleep were enough to make him think and feel things that weren't there. Thinking about how much he loved something that was a complete sham, karma's stab in the back, right through the chest, he began to let

the tears stream freely down his face, and he roared. Finn stood there, looking concerned, but nothing like the Finn of Kurt's dreams, literally. He didn't care, he didn't love him. Were any of these people even

supporting him, or was it just an illusion? "I'm going to go, you probably want to be alone-"

"No. No, Finn, stay, I want to- ahem, I'm sorry, I- OK, are we at Seattle Grace Hospital?" Kurt could feel the air stiffen around him, and everything was hanging off this question.

"Seriously, you should go on daytime television, or start a hotline or something, cause I can't believe how you're getting all this!" Kurt let out a cold, bitter laugh. He was no expert, but he could only guess that

his friends had spoken to his numb body in between surgeries, and his brain had spun this wonderful illusion. Now, though, the pain was real. He was being cut open. His body was frail, and not even slim, simply scary

looking, like he had been leeched of all organic life. "You OK, buddy?" Kurt clenched his fist on the arm rest of his bed, which, in a chemical sleep, seemed to be large enough for all assortments of people, but now felt

like a prison cell. The fact he never thought about how so many people were fitting in this one bed, who was paying for his surgeries and signing off on them as a guardian, and how he felt no pain made him want to

throw up. The one thing he could rely on in life was cynicism. It was his savior from pain, agony, tragedy, despair, mostly heartbreak. How can you ever be stabbed in the back if you shove away anyone who tries to

even approach you? In this case, Kurt's on mind had betrayed him, and he wanted to just fade away.

"Oh, Finn, you see, I'm not OK, because I'm not a lumbering idiot with more fat than brains, wallowing around, looking for girls to run after, or ridiculous shows of popularity and status, and more ways to seem

important in a world that will do nothing but swallow you whole when you leave the high school that is, miraculously, more pathetic than you are."

"Kurt, come on, you don't mean that. Don't you get that I was really worried about you? Don't you understand I was scared you might actually die?"

"Finn, I have been in love with you since the day we met, how do you not get that?" The room went completely still. Kurt's monitors stopped all of their bleeping, and Kurt cursed them for forcing the two into a

complete face-off of who might speak first. "After my mother died, the only person who truly loved me for who I was, every single part of me, was gone. So I started to settle. My father loves me, and sure, he's a guy,

and he follows those ridiculous stereotypes about all kinds of tough men, but when does he actually let me know that? And who the hell is loving me for who I am on the inside now? So, here I am, admitting to you,

who is stupid, messy, embarrassingly dorky, and humiliatingly straight and uninterested, that I am so madly in love with you that my heart almost feels like it can love again with you around. That I love you for your

inside and out, that I find your little mental... lapses to be charming, and your curvier parts to be ridiculously hot. And what's funny is that I barely know who you are on the inside, but I know if I spend another day

giving it up, compromising, then I'll regret it. Nobody's loved me for me since my mother. So, tell me. Tell me you love me, and it will be OK. My head could have nails in it, for all I care, so long as you let me know that

I'm not crazy, that all of those looks I pretended not to see, that you and Rachel breaking up, and the way you panic when I touch you- that's not homophobia, believe me, Finn, I live in Lima, I know what that looks

like. You're afraid. So, let me know you love me, and you'll have nothing to be afraid of, because I know everything about you, and I'd never want to give it up for the world. And it would be easy for you to tell me that

you are straight, like I've tried to convince myself since we met, as an excuse to never tell you how I feel, but it's not right. I want to live the truth, which is I feel something, and if you do too, then I'm done settling. I

don't want to love and never receive, I just want you. Because I am so in love with you, that I almost tried to justify not saying anything. Now, I am saying something. We're worth more than settling. With you, I feel

like I could be worth anything. Uh, that's all." Kurt couldn't believe what he just did. He wanted the dream world to be real so badly, that he just threw the present away, believing it wouldn't matter. What was it

worth if all it was worth was a cruel reminder of a life he could never live? So, Kurt lay there, his eyes closed, almost forgetting Finn was there at all, and just letting his heartbeat relax him until he didn't feel

overwhelmed with panic. By then, he noticed the silence, and looked up to see Finn's eyes were staring back at him, deep chocolate brown, and filled with sadness.

"Uh, I'm sorry, Kurt. I-"

"It's fine, Hudson. You can go now." Finn looked right at Kurt, and saw his jaw go hard, his eyes completely cold, and his glare ever present.

"No, you know what, I can't. This is exactly why we're worth settling for nothing, because I'm so damn scared you're going to keep doing this-this rejection. It's like when things get rough, you have to run the

other way. I have to battle so much to get to where you are, things that have always been easier for you. I'm a football player, used to date girls. I can't go through all that until I know you'll be on the other side,

waiting for me. I can't trust you to do that, because you like nothing more than to crush my spirits for fun-"

"No, I don't, and how dare you excuse me of-"

"Then why do you talk to me like I'm stupid, like I'm your little dog, or something? Down to me, instead of the person you supposedly love? If you loved me, you wouldn't treat me like-"

"No. Say I am demeaning, say I deflect, reject, that I'm scared-". At this point, Kurt was in pure hysterics, and Finn was barely holding himself together. How could Kurt do this? Didn't he know how much work

he put into sealing away his feelings for Kurt? Now, though, Kurt was terrified that the nightmare might come true. He'd never seen a movie where the girl confesses all and still gets turned down. "But don't say I

don't love you, because I do. I love you so much that you wouldn't believe-" Finn began to noisily move objects around the room as tears streamed down Kurt's face, tears Finn made point to ignore so he wouldn't

crumble in Kurt's porcelain fingers. Kurt wanted to keep on speaking, but, proving true to Finn's point, he was too afraid to say anything more at all. Finn had already thrown most of it back in his face already.

"Kurt, you might think you love me, but the truth is that I don't even know what I want. I know that, maybe, I might feel something. But love? I thought I loved Rachel and Quinn-"

"And you dated them-"

"And it didn't lead me right into social suicide!"

"Oh, so this is what it's about, your reputation?"

"Damn it, Kurt, it's not that!" Finn was yelling, but not a drop of it sounded angry, just upset. This did console part of Kurt, but most of him was still in shock of having his utopia ripped away from him. "I don't

know who you are to me." Finn's voice dropped at the last part, and he looked away from the boy. "Look, I kind of want you, but knowing how much you want me- until I know I actually want to do this, I don't think I

should." Oh, how the tables had turned. Just hours ago, in a dreamland, Kurt told Finn the exact same thing. Now, Kurt felt crazy for ever taking such little time in there for granted. But surely it happened for a

reason, a sign that they were meant to be. Even though everything Finn was saying now suggested otherwise.

"OK." Kurt looked for even an inch of giving in Finn's face, as he even controlled his own to not look distant, but nothing. He was rock solid on this. Why did he expect Kurt to do all of the work? Tell him what he

wants, what Finn wants, battle disease, tell their friends, keep the secrets, do all the talking? "No, not OK. Damn it, Finn, who do you think I am, some kind of immature brat who can't take steps? I'm not asking you

to marry me, even just a little bit of something-"

"You really think you're the type to handle a little bit of anything? Not cringe every time you see a couple holding hands, kiss in public, Valentine's flowers? That you won't want to tell people?"

"You're right. I'll flinch every time I see happy couples, and I'll have to bite my tongue every time I see Mercedes, but where you're wrong is that I can handle it. I can." Kurt took out a deep sigh, and stared at

the ceiling, counting the tiles. He didn't want Finn to notice it, but all of that talking had him winded, and he just felt disgusting from the surgery. He didn't even want to imagine being handled by nurses and doctors

on his way here.

"So... Mr. Schue had us do an assignment where we practice a song to sing to you for when you wake up. I hope you listen to the words, because I think it sort of sums up what you feel. Plus, I went through

your iPod's Most Played, and I know you like this one." Finn gave away just a tiny bit of a smirk, and Kurt felt his resistance crumbling, but not nearly as fast as usual. He'd have to get used to the real world, where

perfect boyfriends, painless disease, and happy endings were just a thing of fantasy.

"Thought that cupid shot me with love

It was only an arrow

But just 'cause we ain't deep

Doesn't mean we can't enjoy the shallow."

Kurt immediately recognized the song, and thought of all the times he wished it could be true for him. Why was it that, within seconds of meeting a guy, he was suddenly abbreviating their post-wedding last

names, or cutting out pictures of them from the yearbook?

"Never gonna make want

Make me want more than fun

If you wanna be the one

Be the one just for now

But we're not in love

No matter what

It's not enough

We're not in love."

Kurt suddenly felt a little bit humiliated. OK, he was wrong. He couldn't deal with just a little bit. He didn't like casual, because it wasn't something that made sense. Didn't people date who were in love, planned

on going somewhere, saw a future? How could he go through the motions if it meant nothing? "That's really good, Finn." Finn smiled a little, then turned the CD player off.

"You know it's not done, right?" Finn said, with a small smirk of satisfaction that irritated Kurt to no end.

"Just like you know that I don't want to hear the rest of it. You- you're right. I don't want fun. I want something that you're not ready to give, and I won't push you." Then, there was a knock on the door, and

Kurt remembered himself. He was in a hospital, filled with staff, his friends, Mr. Schuester. He was sick. "Come in." Dr. Shepard, a new doctor, Dr. Grey, and Dr. Stevens all came in, all accompanied with the Glee kids,

minus Rachel, who was getting ready for a kidney harvest surgery. Which, if Kurt was right about, he was going to be seriously creeped out about the miracles of modern medicine, and what exactly the human brain

can process throughout sleep.

"Hey, Kurt, you're awake, how are you feeling?" Mercedes was already by the side of Kurt's bed, trying to look supportive, but failing miserably at not looking teary-eyed. Quinn looked like a complete mess,

mascara pooling all across her eyes, and Mr. Schuester looked even more tired than Kurt felt.

"To be honest, like I was run over by a truck. It could be worse, though, couldn't it?" Dr. Shepard offered an apologetic smile, which Kurt clearly recognized as insincere, or at least, dishonest. He didn't feel the

need to be patronized, so Kurt immediately turned on his icy exterior, well aware of Finn's presence. What did he care? They weren't dating, as Finn was so eager on making obvious.

"So, Kurt, we've extracted most of the tumor, but it turns out the the CT and MRI scans we ordered in Lima weren't as thorough as one might hope. Your official diagnosis would be that you had a neuroblastoma

on your right temporal lobe, and, due to the nature of the tumor, it spread. We dealt with as much as we could, extracted all visible legions, but really, we can't be certain that you won't regress. Dr. Grey will explain

your options." Kurt was certain if the fearlessness would still be there, if mortality would suddenly sink in now that it wasn't a dream world, but he felt nothing but courage, and I desire to beat whatever what hurting

him from the inside.

"So, like Dr. Shepard said, it is incredibly difficult sometimes to monitor these tumors progressions and regrowths, so we have a number of options. Up until now, these decisions were made by your father over

the telephone, but you're going to have to decide this for yourself, OK?" Kurt didn't know what to say, so he just nodded. It was probably just a hospital formality, that now Kurt was conscious, his choice of treatment

was in his own hands now. "So, you could choose to go back home, and, once a week for the first two months, you will get a screening to see if anything has regressed. Then, the tests will become more irregular,

unless we start to see something, in which case, we'll have to go back and have to extract it. Your other choice is you can go on drug therapies, radiation treatments, and stay in here, at Seattle Grace, for the next few

weeks, until we feel confident that nothing will come back. In that case, as well, you will also need screenings."

"And the third option?" Meredith hesitated for a moment, fiddled with her chart, and started again.

"Your third option is fairly experimental, so it's not highly recommend when we are dealing in such a time sensitive situation, but a stem cell transplant from a relative should be able to fully stop any chance of

remission. However, in your case, where your legions are still growing at a rapid pace, and your brain is still swelling from all of your procedures, it would be incredibly high risk." Kurt wasn't exactly sure what to say.

Some part of him said going back to Lima was a death sentence. I mean, wasn't it their crappy machines that through him so far into sickness in the first place? And how exactly could he go on living in total fear, like

his body could betray him again?

"You have sometime to decide, but-"

"I want the transplant." All of the doctors looked surprised, and a little bit anxious; Kurt's friends, meanwhile, just looked anxious. Mercedes had figured as much when the options were presented, as Kurt wasn't

one to back away from a fight, but she was almost hoping that he might have made it a first. Especially considering this time, it really counted. Of all the people in the room, Dr. Stevens looked the most nervous.

"Kurt, listen, you don't want to make this decision hastily, I mean, drug therapies do work, and they are a lot less invasive-"

"All due respect, Dr. Stevens, I know you've done a lot for me, but you don't understand. I watched my mom, when I was just a little kid, not just die, but wither away on 'minimally invasive' solutions. I mean,

the last few days, she barely knew who my dad and I were, she couldn't hold food down. I want this part of my life to be over before it even has to begin." Then, the room got very quite, and Kurt was very suspicious

something was wrong. "OK, what's with the silent treatment? I want the transplant, I'm not pledging my allegiance to the Illuminati."

"Uh, hi, I'm Dr. Bailey, and, Kurt, we just have to talk about a few things." Kurt looked at the new doctor, and while her confidence seemed inspiring, he felt a little uncomfortable at the idea of any new doctors.

That just sounded like there were more problems.

"Uh, like what? Because I really don't need an oncologist, I'm not going to go with chemo or anything, just the stem cells." Dr. Bailey took in a big gulp, and Kurt definitely didn't like where this was going. He

quickly scanned around the room, and when he saw Finn, looking even more visibly upset, he felt his pulse race, and his breath becoming quite audible. Quinn had chosen a spot on the wall to stare at, but Kurt could

see where her eyes were welling up with tears, and right where her lips had chosen to freeze stiff, with the occasional tremble. And Mr. Schuester was standing at the back of the room, looking like he was about to

witness a car wreck.

"No, no, honey, it's not like that. You see, I'm not an oncologist. I am a general surgeon, and I need to talk to you about your father." Kurt's eyes fluttered quickly, and he instantly felt nervous. This had to be an

insurance issue. There wasn't enough money for any more procedures, or they needed consent, and he wasn't going to give any. So far, he'd been right about everything, I mean, how twisted would his brain have to

be to tell him his own father didn't care?

"What about him? If this is about money, I have some money my mother left for me in case anything ever happened, couldn't we just use-"

"I am so, so sorry." Dr. Bailey's voice began to crack, and Kurt stared down the room, trying to find anything to swallow him whole. He didn't want to think about what she was sorry about, what she would say

next. His life had already been jabbed in a thousand places by fate's needle, and another poke, and he felt like he'd be left with nothing but a total shell. "Kurt, your father-"

"Don't. Don't say it." Dr. Bailey clenched her fists, and tried to clear her face of any emotions. She knew what it felt like, to have somebody you love be side swept by something so cruel. Giving somebody the

same heart wrenching pain was a nightmare. But it was her nightmare, so she had to do it.

"Kurt, your father- he was in an accident. A head-on collision with a drunk driver. He- he was driving for the last 39 hours, trying desperately to get to the hospital, but with sleep depravation, he didn't see the

other vehicle breaking a red light, and they impacted." Kurt began to shake, and next thing he knew, he was sobbing at the top of his lungs. He hated public displays of emotion. They were tacky, cliche things, used for

the manipulation of the wannabe empathetic people, readers of self-help books and watchers of daytime television. Real emotions didn't just explode like that. But thinking of his father, who really cared, in an accident,

threw him off the edge. He was all Kurt had, and vice versa. Kurt needed him. What was the point of this without him? "Sweetie, it's OK, look, we're doing the best we can. Our cardiothoracic attending is doing

everything she can to- to take the shards of glass out of his pericardial sac, and we should be able to do everything after that so he can walk out of this hospital with you. OK?"

"No, no, no, nothing is OK. I- I- Damn it." Then, just like that, all of Kurt's friends were among him like vultures, circling around the bed, all grasping onto every part of him they could. It didn't feel like love and

support, though, but like obligation. He wanted to feel a touch that screamed sadness. That somebody in this room was dying inside at the thought of his mortality, his father's nearly fatal accident. His father was

dying, and not just inside, and he would be the one to care, but now, all he had were friends who were not prepared to care this much. Glee rehearsals, girls nights, and shopping trips aren't enough to make true

friends. These people didn't know him on the inside, and he just wanted them to go away. Mr. Schuester stood at the end of the room like a moron, completely unsure of what to do, which angered Kurt even more. He

felt hands rubbing against his shoulders, palms on top of his knees, fists over his heart, fingers stroking his hair, and it all just felt like sandpaper and nails. Except for one touch, right between his toes. He let out a tiny

laugh, and saw Finn, who was looking more down then ever, had tickled him. Tickled. Finn, from his place towering over Kurt, gave a smart little wink to the boy, and Kurt definitely melted then and there, thinking

about all the thoughtless people in the room who didn't even notice it. But then, Kurt began to think about something else that worried him. Why wasn't anybody else crying at the news of Burt's accident? Hadn't he

driven Mercedes around town several times? Bought Quinn a baby present? He even taught Brittany how to tie her shoelaces! Finn was practically his son! And here they were, there fake emotions whirring around,

and that's when it hit Kurt like a ton of bricks.

"Everybody, get the hell out!" The Glee kids jolted right up, and the doctors still in the room looked completely stunned. "I hope you're all happy for being such supportive friends, but maybe when your father

gets in a car accident, and the best you get is a welcoming parade of liars, I'll be sure not to be involved, because I would never be so heartless to do that to somebody." They figured he would work it out eventually. I

mean, they'd depended on the pain killers lasting longer, but everybody but Izzie Stevens had been aware the Glee kids were informed of Burt's accident.

"Kurt-"

"Finn, get the hell out! Go! Now!"

"Kurt, we're your friends, we have to stay!" Mercedes was trying to grasp at Kurt's hand, but he roughly smacked it away, shocking her completely. He had never laid a hand on her like that before.

"I'm sorry, I'm Kurt's doctor, and I'm saying that visiting hours are over, and you all have to go now. All of you." The Glee kids tried to find words of protest against Dr. Stevens, but she looked so ferocious, they

didn't even bother, and slowly wondered out of the room, offering measly smiles of condolence.

"Thanks for shooing away the vermin."

"Well, believe me, had it been me informed about your father's accident, I wouldn't have told them first, and if I did, I wouldn't have told them to lie to you about it. Pretend like they respect you enough to not

keep things from you like that." Kurt nodded sadly, and wiped the tears away from his eyes, letting out a fake laugh of exhaustion, that didn't even manage to fool him. He wasn't even tired enough to appreciate how

hilarious it was that one gay kid from Lima could have so much bad luck that this amount of crap could happen to him. Wasn't even tired enough to care about hurting his friends' feelings, or worrying Finn. Stupid

Finn. What a waste. Who'd have known boys would end up being the least of his problems? And now, he had nothing to rush back to. What was the point?

"Dr. Stevens?"

"Yeah?" Kurt hesitated for a moment, then continued slowly.

"I think I'm going to wait a little longer to decide what to do. For me."

"I think that is an excellent idea." Izzie stood in silence, looking down at the boy as she absentmindedly wrote all over his chart, and, out of the blue, he began to cry uncontrollable. She rushed down to the bed

where he lay in complete desperation, and then, he felt a real touch of sadness. A real touch of caring. And as she shushed him to sleep, rubbing his back as he let out every drop of a tear inside of him, he felt like

maybe there was a sign that something was worth fighting for.

* * *

Holy crap! I had to format it, that's how long it was, and it's all one continuous script, so it was a total mess to do! Yowza! Anyway, I feel like it's just OK, so I need reviews to tell me it isn't totally shitty, because this was a huge plot shift, and changes the story entirely. Sorry, I had to, because I feel like the point of the story now is Kurt is realizing that you can't sit idly by in life and watch good things happen, that you have to make 'em happen. The song is 'Not In Love' by Natalia Kills, and I am a ridiculously huge fan of hers, so expect more, cause while I love Gaga, she's not putting out much right now (not at all a big Born This Way fan; the lyrics are WAY too literal, and a bit forced), and Perfectionist is a better album than The Fame by miles, so definitely check it out. What else? REVIEW! FAVOURITE! ALERT! Please, this is a lot of work to write, encouragement helps! And this chapter especially, as it's a really big change. I hope you liked it, really long chapter, so I hope it was readable. Yeah. And I hope you noticed Brittany's absence... something is going down, and it's not going to be sad. !


End file.
